To Love Nyu
by Tadashi-kyun
Summary: Set in anime universe with manga elements mixed in. Assumes person at the door in end of anime is Nyu. Nyu and Kouta hurt/comfort/romance/theyfuck/isuckatsummaries/Kyu?/Nyuta?/Kaeta?/KouKae? Whatever, have fun. Rated M&L for Mature & Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Was just thinking about how depressed I am over the Elfen Lied ending again and thought, why not fix it myself (anime ending, not the manga ending cuz I don't wanna read the manga)(Edit: I decided to read the manga but the story is still gonna be mostly based on the anime with maybe some manga sprinkled in cuz of memory issues)(additional note: this fanfic was made while listening to various covers and versions of lilium cuz holy fuck does that song make me feel emotional. Also it helped me stay interested enough to keep writing)(So this story is a bit more serious than my usual pervy writing. If you would like to experience the story the way I wrote it, feel free to setup your favorite version of Ilium and enjoy(or not, existence is pain))(UPDATE: Another one :) it is near this point in time of writing that I decided on the final title that you see now. No super special reason, was just watching To Love Ru and thought putting Nyu in sounded neat so tada…)**

EDIT: Because it seems necessary, I will add a short refresher of the characters name, maybe a desc. and also plot relevance. MID-EDIT, as I am writing them up, I realize they are not probably full canon so lets just call it 'context' for the story.

Kouta: Is the main character or only male main character of Elfen Lied. Black hair. Is the love of Lucy/Kaede/Nyu's life. His father and little sister were brutally murdered in front of him at a young age.

Lucy/Kaede/Nyu: Pink-haired, horned queen of the Diclonii race. Controls invisible hands called 'Vectors' that can do some crazy shit depending on how fast she... vibrates them? idk. Was traumatized, loves Kouta, jumps to jealous conclusions easy, brutally murdered Kouta's father and little sister, Kanae, in front of him.   
Lucy refers to a nickname given to her that is associated with her murderous persona.   
Nyu refers to the amnesia persona that she (when suffering a personality split) created to optimistically be with Kouta.   
Kaede also refers to Lucy but because she felt really guilty and unworthy of it

Yuka: Incestuous brunette bitch- I mean cousin of Kouta. Loves Kouta, acts like a mom at times but gets in the way of my best girl of the show.

Nana: Pink-haired Dicloni created by Lucy. She uses her 4 vectors to control the replacement limbs (the original ones were torn off by Lucy.)

Mayu: Dark brunette. Ran away from abusive family. Thinks all men act like pigs.

Wanta: Good pupper

**(To Love Nyu)**

**El**_**f**_**e**_**m**__**L**_**ied**

**Chapter 420 - Part 69**

**S(he) be(lie)ve(d)**

"Huh? The clock is working?" Kouta thought out loud. He walked over to it, noticing it had been opened and music box opened as well. '_Strange_.' he thought, closing the box, tucking it in a little further, then pressed the clock door shut. The barking of Wanta drew his attention back to the fact that there was someone at the door.

As Kouta approached, the figure had seemingly collapsed, casting a smaller silhouette. His pace quickened, opening the door to assist the visitor. His eyes widened as he recognized her, Nyu. She was a mess; her clothing in shreds and mostly stained in blood, scars from bullet wounds all over her body, both horns missing, chest heaving weakly.

"Nyu-chan!" He exclaimed, throwing himself down to cradle her in his arms. He shook her, repeating her name, trying to get a response but she had fallen unconscious. He tried to think quickly of what to do. He gently picked her up and got into his feet. He turned around, struggling a little to close the door, and, with panic in his step, made his way into the house. "Yuka-chan!" He called out, heading to the washroom, fumbling through the door. Yuka gasped, having walked in behind him to see Nyu. She quickly placed herself on the other side of where he set Nyu down.

"She's badly injured, a-and might be infected, can you clean her?" He trembled.

Yuka nodded, "Go fetch me the first-aid kit." He got up and pushed through the Mayu and Nana, who were observing curiously through the doorway. Yuka grabbed a bucket, filling it with warm water, and a cloth. She pulled Nyu's top and bottoms off, leaving her a bit of decency in her undergarments. Nyu was indeed pretty injured but not as badly as Kouta thought. Some wounds had freshly reopened and some did seem infected.

Yuka rang out cloth and began to wipe Nyu down, cleaning the dirt off her. She was careful around some of the more serious looking cut, as to not reopen them. The bathroom door shut causing Yuka to look up, seeing Nana holding the first aid kit. "Here." She said, holding it out.

"Thank you." She said, opening the kit. Now that the door was closed, Yuka removed the rest of Nyu's clothing and finished cleaning her. She took out alcohol wipes to clean and sterilize her wounds before wrapping them. "Could you go and get a clean change of her clothes?" Yuka requested. Nana nodded and slipped out of the washroom. Yuka packed up the kit, emptied the bucket of dirty water, and threw away the pile of ruined clothes. As Nana returned, she brushed Nyu's hair. Once she was redressed, Kouta was let back in.

"Is she going to be alright?" He inquired.

"Yes, she'll be fine." Yuka assured. "She doesn't have any fatal injuries, just exhausted. Help me move her to the other room." He sighed in relief. Even though he could never forgive her for what she did, he still deeply cared for her.

** X**

Lucy's eyes slowly slid open; the fog, which cast a haze, on her mind gradually fading. The image she was seeing began to register. The things touching her began to register. She sat up quickly, taking in the familiar style of room which she had been previously housed in. Pain struck, the sudden movement threatening to open some wounds. She groaned, clutching her side and wincing. As the pain subsided, she let go of the injured area and a breath she held. Now moving in a cautious manner, she gazed at her surroundings once more, spotting a glass of water.

Unfortunately, it was out of immediate arm's reach. Naturally, she tried grabbing it with her vectors, but found herself unable to. While she was secretly happy that she was not able to manifest the hands which she killed many with, it did not help her at the moment. So she began inch herself closer, pausing as she felt pain, until she could reach it. Lucy sighed in relief, graciously drinking the water. After that, she lay back down, cursing herself for being so weak. But with nothing else to do, her mind began to wander back to doubt. _What did I even come back here for? How long will I be allowed to stay? Am I even welcome? Why do I keep thinking there is even a chance we might be friends once more? That he might trust me again?_ _Why do I persist, there is no hope…_

** X**

A door slides open, it's sound stirring the queen of diclonii. Kouta, with a glass of fresh water, enters the room and shuts the door behind him. Seeing the previous glass empty, he hastily set the new one down and knelt beside her. "Nyu-chan!" He called softly, rousing her further. Her eyes fluttered open, soon locking onto his. She smiled weakly. "Nyu-chan, I thought you were dead." Her smile quickly faded as she was painfully reminded of reality. It was stupid of her to ever think he would forgive her.

He frowned.

"Nyu's gone, isn't she?" He asked. She turned her head away. He silently got up and walked to the door, opening it. He turned to look at her, "So all that's left is a murderer." He said coldly and left the room. She wept, tears streaming down her face. Even though she expected this to happen, even though she has been betrayed so many times before, why did it still hurt?

A short while later, he returned and knelt beside her again, a bowl in hand. She glanced at him, a tired expression on his face. He propped her head up, took a spoonful of rice porridge, and brought it to her mouth. She looked at him questionably. "Eat" he ordered. She opened her mouth and sucked on the spoon he entered into her mouth, waiting for him to remove it before swallowing. He took another spoonful and brought it back to her mouth. He repeated until nothing was left in bowl and set both aside.

"Kouta, I-"

"Shut up!" He cut her off, looking away. "I really hate you…" tears dropped onto the back of his hands. "I hate you, I want you to die but… I don't want to lose you." He wept. "I just can't handle you right now." He left the room for the final time that day.

** X**

The next day, Nana was the one who brought her food. And then again for the next day. And then again for the day after that. And then the next. Lucy, who healed up enough to move, could see she wasn't welcome. One night, she stole a portion of food and made for the front entrance. She was about to leave but a hand firmly grabbed her wrist. She looked back to see Kouta. "Kouta let go-" he pulled her into a hug.

"Please don't leave, Lucy-san. You can still live here. We can still live together. Right? Right?"

Lucy hugged him back, smiling. Perhaps, perhaps there is a chance Kouta would trust her, hold her tight, think of her as a friend. But… what if that sinister voice came back? She didn't want to hurt Kouta. Or was that a lie? Was she just afraid of being hurt again herself? Was she afraid he was gonna go back to hating her? Yes, she was… but she didn't want to admit that. "You're better off without me, goodbye Kouta-kun." She broke free from his grasp and left. His breathing worsened as he became hysterical. Right in front of him, a brief but treasured time was leaving forever.

The value of some things can't be truly realized until it's gone.

He became desperate, he couldn't let her leave. He had only just begun to see past her unforgivable act. He wouldn't be able to stop worrying about what became of her, what would have been had he stopped her. He got up and charged at her with a sorrowful fury. She turned around right as Kouta slammed into her, falling on top. He firmly shook her shoulders. "Don't leave! You can't! You can't just show up here after bringing me such grief and then disappear again! Your not allowed to just leave like this after what you did… you'll pay… you have to… you have to repay me… stay…" Tears fell onto her face, adding to the same sickening feeling of guilt she felt.

_That's right. I just wanted to hug Kouta, that's all. _She mindlessly brought her arms up, reaching around Kouta's back, and pulled him down. "Kouta-kun… i'm sorry, kouta-kun… i'm sorry. I just thought you… were being hurt by me being here…

He got off her, looking away, "...of course I am…" she was taken aback, looking up at him in pain. He smiled, "but… losing you again would hurt me more…" she sat up next to him, wiping his tears off her face. He stood up and then offered her his hand, helping her to her feet. "You can come live with us but on several conditions." She gulped. "You have to do chores to help keep the place clean. You need to try to get along with Nana-chan. And, you can't harm anybody." He said that last part a little more sternly.

"I promise Kouta-kun, I'll never use my hands again."

"Fine, t-then good night Lucy-san." He left rather quickly, going upstairs to his own room.

_Stupid Kouta! Why does he have to be so loud and emotional for her?_ Yuka cried silently in the dark. Lucy returned to her room and sat in silence for 15 minutes. But it was too lonely, after what had just happened and her heart being so sensitive after not feeling for the longest time. She got up and made her way upstairs. She quietly opened his door, stepped in, and closed it. Lucy tiptoed to his bed and crawled underneath the blankets, letting out a content sigh from the warmth.

** X**

Kouta awoke feeling content, his dreams of the previous night filled with memories of his time with young Lucy. He yawned stretching as he sat up. He suddenly noticed something weighing part of the bed down. _What the hell?_ He pulled the blanket down a bit, spotting the top of a pink head. _Nyu- Lucy? What is she doing here? _He tapped on her head lightly, stirring her.

"Kouta. Come down, breakfast is- what is she doing here?" Yuka barged into his room, freezing upon seeing Lucy. "Kouta! You idiot! How can you be doing this when you know…?" Yuka removed her slipper and chucked as hard as she could at him. In an instant before it would have nailed his face, a hand shot out from the covers, catching the slipper. Kouta's heart raced as Lucy came to, sitting up beside him. She took a gander at the room, seeing an angry and shocked Yuka with one slipper, while she herself was holding the other. Her scowl returned as she glared at Yuka.

Kouta seeing the conflict, retrieved the slipper and tossed it back to Yuka. "Thanks for letting me know. Could you give us a second to talk? We'll be down shortly." Yuka huffed but left the room. Kouta sighed in relief, turning to Lucy. "What do you think your doing in my bed, Lucy-san? You're gonna get me killed." She pouted.

"I didn't want to sleep by myself…" she said.

"I see." He scratched the side of his face, "But try not to do this again, last time it didn't end well. Well, Lucy-"

"Please stop calling me 'Lucy'." She said grimly, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Huh, isn't that your name?" He looked at her, confused. She was trembling slightly.

"No, that's the name they gave me." He frowned, feeling a twinge of guilt, having probably stirred up bad memories of the torture she went through.

"S-Sorry, I guess I never did ask. What is your name?" He hesitantly put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"My name? It's- no, nevermind. 'Nyu' is fine." Kouta smiled slightly; his heart warmed.

An overwhelming feeling of impending doom came over him; Yuka! "Oh that's right! Breakfast! You go ahead of me!" He grabbed her shoulders and rushed her out of the room. He sighed. The day was off to a chaotic start but he had to admit, his slumber felt a bit more content with someone next to him. Kouta picked out a loose pair of clothes for the day, cleaning day, and hopped in the shower down the hall.

Meanwhile, Nyu decided to head back to the room she recovered in. Even if she didn't have her vectors or that voice, it would be dangerous. She despised humans, even more so those who threatened her deep attachment to Kouta. Without him there, no, even with him there, it would be hard to restrain herself. She tidied up the padding she slept on, gathered her belongings, and left to her own room, which she had a rough memory of from the few she switch with Nyu. Once in there and her things put down, she sat on her bed, sighing, and reflected on the past few days. She felt exhausted, the past week being so emotional. Until that voice in her head disappeared, she felt very little; only disgust, hatred, and guilt. But now, she was experiencing so many 'new' emotions; remorse, hope, relief, sorrow, and many others. It was all very tiring but she would have to get used to it.

After a little while, Nyu got up and began browsing the dresser in the room, feeling a little disgusted of the taste her split personality. She picked out the most boyish options the selection had to offer. _But should I really change now? I haven't bathed yet… eh, I don't care, I'll bathe later._ Nyu pulled her gown off, over her head. She pushed down the panties, letting them drop to the floor. She stepped out of the clothing and kicked the pile aside. As she reached for the new clothing, the door suddenly opened.

** X**

Kouta slipped into his clothing and made his way down the stairs. He entered the dining room seeing a trio of girls. Yuka huffed, looking the other way as he entered. He had been talking to her for a suspiciously long time. "Good morning Kouta-san." Mayu greeted.

"Good morning." He replied, "Did Nyu-chan already get her food?" He questioned, not seeing a dish set out in Nyu's usual spot.

"Nyu-san is feeling better? I'm so sorry, I didn't know she would be joining us today. I-I'll go make some more right now." Mayu apologized.

"No, it's fine, I'll just give her my plate." He said, grabbing the plate at his spot. Despite him claiming to be fine, Mayu still got up after he left to fix him a portion. Yuka just sat in an increasing cloud of irritation. Kouta opened the door to her room, becoming slightly puzzled that she wasn't there. Her stuff was gone too. _No, don't panic. Maybe she just moved her other room. But… but, Lucy was never conscious in Nyu's room. _It still put him edge a little as he walked a little faster to her bedroom. He didn't think 'what if she was actually in there' and just barged in. He froze seeing an equally shocked Nyu, fully naked. She held a pair of panties in her hand. He clutched his nose as it began to bleed.

Her shock was quickly replaced by unrivaled fury, fueled by embarrassment. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM! PERVERT!" Nyu shouted, bounding forward and landing a very powerful punch to Kouta's face. He was sent backwards, to say the least, crashing into the wall across the hallway. Still retaining lightning fast reflexes, Nyu caught the plate of breakfast and slammed the door shut. She set the plate down and quickly finished peeked out to make sure she didn't crush his skull, just a severely bloody nose, then dipped back in her room. Commotion soon arrived outside her door, sounding mostly worried.

_It's his fault, really. Walking in on me without knocking? What did he expect me to do? Although I suppose he was just trying to bring me breakfast. And it's not like I am unfamiliar with being naked. Maybe I was just a little afraid of what he would think about my body. I guess I was a bit too rough. Ugh, I'm such an idiot._

An abrupt knocking came to her door before it opened. Nana stepped in, glaring at her. Nyu returned the glare. "You broke Kouta's nose so Yuka is taking him to the hospital." She said coldly. Now, Nyu was actually concerned about Kouta, but this little girl just rubbed her the wrong way.

"Oh? My bad, guess I'll have to be more careful next time." She smirked. Nana took a step forward, her left arm falling to the ground as her vector reached for Nyu. She could sense it, raising an eyebrow. "Better be careful with that, little girl. What would think if he came back to find me dead? He would never forgive you."

"If it means you can't hurt anyone, I would gladly kill you." she paused, then withdrew her vector, picking up her arm. "I've got my eye on you; make one wrong move and… anyways, Yuka said you need to scrub the floors… **all of them**." She slammed the door behind her.

Nyu chuckled, picking up her plate of food, and began to eat it. It was good, much better than the rice porridge she had been eating the past week.

** X**

Nyu wrung out her rag over her bucket of water and bent over, continuing to scrub the floor. She was about half way done with the current room, almost done with the entire house. Just a few more. Kouta had been gone for so long, the sun was close to setting. She sighed, the water was too dirty again. For about the hundredth time that day, she picked up the bucket and made her way to the bathroom, dumping out the filthy water and filling it up with fresh water. She stopped, hearing noises from the entrance. _Was he back?_

"Well you deserve it! Idiot, you shouldn't have done that. She should've hit you harder!" Yuka scolded.

She set the bucket down and wandered slowly toward the noise.

"I know, I was just worried that she left. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"When do you ever, idiot!? You should be more careful with a woman's feelings."

Kouta came into view, thick bandages covering his nose. "N-Nyu-chan!" He bowed before her. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to walk in on you! Please forgive me!" He apologized. Her cheeks heated up, she felt embarrassed again.

"I didn't really mind, you just startled me. So, sorry for breaking your nose." She felt even worse now. Yuka twitched at that comment but tried to ignore it. She stepped up close to Nyu, leaning in.

"Try to be softer next time. He's an idiot and totally deserved it but please don't break him too much." She whispered. "I'll get started on dinner."

"This floor is so clean! Did you do it, Nyu-chan?" Kouta asked, getting up.

"Yeah, but I am not done yet." Nyu blushed. Another reawakening emotion, pride.

"Not done yet?" Kouta questioned.

"Shut up! You probably take longer to clean all the floors." She crossed her arms. Yuka poked her head back in the doorway.

"_All _of the floors? Nyu-chan, I only said the ground floor. Good work though."

Nyu froze. _Just the ground floor? _"How did you clean almost all the floors in 5 hours?" Kouta asked, amazed at her skill.

"Kouta-kun… forgive me… I must kill one more person. That. Little. **Bitch**."

** X**

A couple months passed since Nyu had reappeared. She no longer harbored animosity towards the other girls. In fact, she had some girls-only trips with them. But still, most of all, she had fallen back in love with Kouta. She kept it to herself, she felt that Kouta would reciprocate because he still she still murdered his sweet Kanae, but she didn't feel like going on a murder spree because it felt hopeless. So where was she on a day like this?

"Kouta! Do you know where Nyu-chan is? We need to leave soon for the festival!" Yuka called up the stairs.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen her this morning. I'll check her room, see if she is maybe still asleep." He replied, coming out of his room. He headed down the hall and knocked on her door. "Nyu-chan? You in there?" He inquired, no response. He knocked again and waited. Finally, he went in to find her room empty. A paper sitting on her bed caught his eye, however. He picked it up, reading it. He knew instantly where she was.

Kouta-kun, meet me at that place on the last day of the festival. I will be waiting for you there.

Kouta walked down the stairs and sat beside the 3 girls, putting his own shoes on.

"Did you find her?" Yuka asked.

"No…"

"Where did she go? This is so unlike her." Mayu complained.

They walked for a bit before Kouta started lagging behind. "Kouta? What's wrong?" Youka asked.

"You three go ahead, I promise I'll meet you there not long after sundown."

"You know where she is, don't you?" Yuka frowned.

"I think so, we are just gonna hangout a bit today. So, uh, I'll see you later." Kouta waved, departing on his own path.

** X**

Some time later, Nyu began to slowly stir, feeling something rub up against her. But she didn't want to, she didn't want to leave her dreamscape. A place where she and Kouta could play as children, forever. She subconsciously began crying, her mind knowing it was being pulled away from that place of happiness and into a much less hopeful world.

"Nyu-chan? Are you okay?" Kouta asked, worried. Nyu had fallen asleep against the tree across the grave of her first friend.

"Kouta-kun! You remembered." She exclaimed. Maybe that world didn't have to be purely fictitious.

"Why are you crying? Did you have a bad dream?" He knelt beside her.

"Huh?" She wiped her face, feeling tears. "No, I was having a good dream." Kouta smiled and leaned up against the same tree beside her. "Kouta-kun… could we… relive that day?"

"'That day', huh?" Kouta paused for a while then stood up. Nyu's lips quivered, she wanted to cry. She was a fool to think he would want to remember that day. "Well? Are you coming?" He asked.

"Huh?" She looked up, meeting a smiling face.

"We have a bus to catch, don't we?" He outstretched a hand, helping her up. He remembered that day too, taking her hand and leading her along like he once had. The bus ride was silent between the two but it was still an enjoyable time for her. She hugged his arm and leaned on him for the entire ride. It made feel as if nothing bad ever happened. There was never any accident. She never killed anybody. She never had any horns. She had been close friends with Kouta for their entire lives. He confessed to her and they loved each other. He got that jade rock carved and put on a ring for her. Her life was content.

But once again… that was ripped from her.

Tears dripped down her face as the truth of reality came crashing back. "Nyu-chan, come on, wake up! We don't want to miss our stop." He shook his arm. He felt troubled, seeing her frown and tear up. _If her dream is so good, why does she cry?_

"Hmmm? Oh sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." She apologized.

"It's alright, there wasn't anything else going on."

They had fun at the zoo, indeed reliving that fateful day. Nyu was almost just as wowed as she was the first time by the animals. Kouta still found her reactions funny but cute. They even got snow cones. It was a fun day. They each found new appreciations for those old memories. But they had a festival to go to so they headed back to the house. Kouta's jaw dropped a little as Nyu came down the stairs. Her kimono was beautiful, an amber gradient base color with gold vines wrapping about her body. His was just a solid blue.

"N-Nyu-chan! That looks good on you!" He complimented, looking a bit flushed. She blushed, pulling a little bit at the bow string that dangled on each side of her head.

"Thanks Kouta-khn." She held his hand again as they headed towards the summer festival. There they met up with the other three. Mayu and Nana gushed over Nyu's kimono while she just blushed, thanking them. During their time there, she remained mostly quiet, feeling sentimental after realizing how much fun they could have had if she came all those years ago. If she just wasn't jealous. If she just didn't choose to give into that voice. Kouta noticed her tearing up again and decided he had seen enough.

"Something has been troubling Nyu-chan all day. I am going to talk to her alone for a bit. I'll catch up to you later." He whispered to Yuka. She reluctantly nodded in agreement. As much as she wanted to spend alone time with Kouta herself, she couldn't deny that she was concerned with Nyu's behavior. As they split up, Yuka thought this was also the perfect chance to surprise Kouta with the fruit of her efforts.

It took Nyu a few minutes to notice she was alone Kouta and looked at him confused. "Kouta-kun, where are the others?"

"Around. Nyu-chan, won't you tell me what has been bothering you all day? Is it that dream? What was it about?"

"Nothing, I already told you that it was a good dream. I'm fine, I promise." She dodged.

Kouta positioned himself in front of her, placing a hand on either shoulder, and looked into her eyes with concern. "Nyu-chan, please, be honest with me." He pleaded. She pulled away but he followed.

"I don't want to say, it's too embarrassing." She averted her eyes.

"You can trust me, Nyu-chan." He insisted. She gave in."

"My dream… was of us, Kouta." He was shocked. "It was just us, playing together, forever. It felt so real, nothing bad ever happened, I never caused that tragedy. We worried about nothing. I felt so happy in that perfect world. But I had to wake up and I didn't want to. I didn't want to wake up to a world where I hurt you so much." She turned around to face him, crying but still smiling. "Kouta-kun, I know you'll never forgive me for what I did but… I don't care that there is no chance of it ever working. I just can't help it! I love you you Kouta!" She cried.

He stood there, feeling shocked and idiotic. How could he be this blind? Why did he let her believe all this time that he hated her? He didn't care if Yuka would kill him, he just wanted to make things right for this girl who has only known pain for her whole life. "Nyu-chan, I am sor-"

Closeby, a drunk, wielding a gun, had lost control of his temper and began firing. The surrounding crowd panicked, screaming as they ran in terror. One of these bullets, by the worst luck, went through the small gap between Kouta and Nyu, piercing his abdomen. In that same moment, Nyu snapped, thinking that Kouta was about to die. Her horns grew instantaneously, her vectors shot out of her back and towards the man as she held a shot Kouta. Her fury erupted, her face reflecting that immense hate. This man would die. But she stopped short, a brief moment of remembrance to the promise she made to Kouta. Instead, she sliced his gun in half.

She fell to the ground holding Kouta in her arms as he bled profusely, horribly staining his kimono. "Kouta-kun! Kouta-kun! Don't die!" She panicked. "No, I won't let you die! I can save you!" She plunged her vectors into him, finding the bullet and carefully pulling it out. It punctured part of his intestines, he was bleeding internally as well. His eyes looked lifeless, he had lost consciousness.

** X**

How much time had passed? He had lost count, not that he tried to keep it to begin with. He had been gone a long time. It was a lonely existence. It was filled with guilt. He felt as if had wronged someone, let them down, but he couldn't remember who it was. Only that it was his fault and he could have but didn't fix it. But it seemed someone finally heard his cries for forgiveness. They responded, giving him a feeling of warmth. Warmth that told him it was going to be alright. Warmth that told him he would have a second chance. A second chance to make things right. That warmth soothed him. But then he started hurting. A sharp pain below his chest. The darkness began to lift and the warmth began to take shape. Messy pink hair pooled around the pain he was feeling. He didn't want to sit in that darkness anymore, he wanted to grasp the warmth, he wanted to hold it and never let go. He reached out, gently touching the warmth. It moved instantly, locking eyes with him. It was a girl. She started crying but she looked happy? Her lips were moving but he couldn't hear anything. This girl shifted her position, enveloping his upper body in a comforting warmth. Finally, the rest of his consciousness join him. The realization of everything hit him all at once.

His body jolted, he could hear the girl cry. "Nyu, where am I?" He asked, causing her to sit up. "What happened? Why are you crying?" He sat up himself. "Gah!" He clutched his stomach, feeling an intense pain.

"Kouta-kun, don't move too much!" The girl panicked, pushing him back down. "You haven't fully healed from your wound."

"Wound? Nyu-chan, what happened?" He asked once more.

"T-There was a guy with a gun. He s-shot you!" She covered her face, "I thought you died…" Kouta noticed something odd. Nyu almost never wears a bow anymore. He reached for it, gasping when he felt bone. She looked away disdainfully.

"Nyu-chan... when did..?"

"I'm sorry! I thought you were going to die… something in me snapped. I'm sorry!" Her relief turned into panic, she thought this was the end. He would only be able to look at her in disgust.

"You didn't… did you?"

"No! I promised you Kouta-kun! I promised that I wouldn't kill." She had a lump in her throat. He definitely didn't believe her. He pulled at the bow, untying it and pulling it free.

"It's okay, Nyu-chan. I know your good person." He stroked her hair to calm her, playing with the horn. "I wish these didn't cause you so much grief. I like them." He put his hand down. "How long have I been here?"

"3 days. Everyone is really worried about you."

"I see… I'm sorry." She looked up at him.

"What for?"

"Nothing you do will change what happened that day." He grabbed her hand. "Yet, I still held onto it that you were to blame, which you are." She frowned. "I still held onto it even though you have changed for the better. I still held onto it even when you have been trying to do everything to make up for it. I am sorry for that." He felt glum.

"Kouta-kun…" she said softly.

"What I am trying to say is… I'm ready to put it aside so you and I can live together without that lingering hurt."

"Kouta-kun…" she leaned in very close to him. "...I love you…" she pressed her lips to his, holding him tightly once more. He was surprised but wasn't against it, cupping her face as he pressed back. There was no doubt that things would be the same between them and Yuka would definitely be hurt, but, and maybe it was a bit selfish to assume this, her hurt was far less than the amount of pain Nyu has gone through. Nyu broke the kiss, laying her head on his chest as he moved his arms to hold her. She wept softly. He stroked her hair, brushing over her horns. Soon, she fell into a peaceful slumber, not having slept very well for several days. He too, drifted off into sleep.

** X**

"Kouta! Wake up!" A voice stirred him. He opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the sudden light. A blonde girl stood over him. It was Yuka. "Kouta, I'm so glad you're alright."

"Yuka? What are doing here?"

"Nyu-chan came home last night and said you were awake so I wanted to come visit. But the doctors said you are well enough to come home! So get up!" He nodded and left the hospital with her. When they returned to the Maple inn, Nyu was washing the floor of the entrance but not in a normal manner. There were three buckets and three rags, two seemingly moving by themselves. Her face lit up, as she saw him.

"Kouta-kun, You were able to leave that quickly?" She got up, excited, and walked over to him. Nana and Mayu, who were cleaning the kitchen and getting ready to prepare lunch, peeked in to see what was going on. Upon seeing Kouta, both quickly joined Nyu in hugging him. Nyu seemed to be more composed, her hair neatly combed and her clothes not so ruffled.

He laughed awkwardly. "You didn't have to worry so much." Once they let go and went back to work, Yuka and Kouta sat side by side, taking off their shoes. "I guess your vectors are good for something else after all, Nyu-chan." Kouta joked. With the air cleared between the two of them, Kouta had suddenly felt more at ease, as if they had been friends for a long time. She put on a fake pout, before startling him with a tap on the shoulder, giggling in turn.

"Anyways, the bath is open, Kouta-kun." She said before going back to cleaning. Yuka followed Kouta upstairs as he went to get a clean pair of clothes out.

"Kouta… did something happen between you and Nyu-chan?" Yuka asked, frowning. "You act so differently around her."

He didn't look up, still gathering clothes. "Yes. You probably only know bits and pieces but that girl, Nyu-chan, is the one who killed my sister and father." He casually dropped the bombshell, though it still hurt him to say it. "And I hated her for it. Those memories were too painful for me at the time and locked themselves away. But she-"

"Then how are you okay with her being here? She can't stay."

He ignored her, continuing on. "It was my fault really. I lied. I lied and she found out. Anybody who was hurt like her would want to do terrible things to get back at the ones who hurt her, but she was the only one who had the power to do so. No, it wasn't right for her to do. She didn't have to kill Kanae-chan. But I understand why she did. She did what it took to keep herself alive all this time just so she could have a chance to apologize to me. She has been hurt so much by so many people but she's just misunderstood. She deserves a friend too, right?" Tears ran down his face. "Anyways, I finally cleared it up between us so we could be friends without anymore hurt. Does that explain things?" Yuka was still uncertain but she could see the hurt in his eyes, despite a smile, and didn't want to pry any further.

** X**

Several nights later, Nyu lay awake in her bed. Her mind wouldn't stop wandering back to his comforting touch, filling her with a sense of loneliness. She longed for that warmth. She couldn't take it anymore. Out of bed and down the hall, she stood outside his door. Inside, she could hear a familiar tune. She knocked on door once before peeking her head in. She heard a click causing the tune to stop playing. There was rustling of fabric and then an object set down. "Kouta-kun?" She walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"N-Nyu-chan. Did you need something?" He asked, not being able to see her. She walked beside the bed and got under the covers next to him.

"Just this…" she softly responded, snuggling up close to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She had come at just the right time, stopping him from drowning too long in sorrow. Kouta held her close to his chest, stroking her hair once more. "You know, Kouta-kun, when I first met you and you mentioned my horns, I was going to kill you… but you liked them, you were the only one who liked them." She began.

"I still do." He ran his thumb over one of them.

"But from that moment you snuck out in the rain… I always wanted nothing more than to be held. And now… thank you Kouta." She hugged him tighter.

"Nyu-chan, your so cute." She suddenly tried to push him away.

"You jerk… I feel like opening my heart to you an-" he pressed his lips to hers, silencing her. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. Her face, barely visible even in the moonlight, was flushed. There was also a hint of lust in those eyes. He kissed her again, his own lust growing. She kissed back, digging her hands into Kouta's hair. She started squirming, feeling a heat build between her legs. She took his hand, causing him to stop. "Kouta-kun… what is this… feeling? Like I've felt… this here before." She placed his hand over her breast. "Kouta-kun, you've touched me, haven't you?" He laughed nervously.

"I swear, it was an accident the first time but Nyu-chan would randomly make me do it again."

"It feels good, Kouta. Please… do it more…" She squeezed his hand over it. It was so soft! Even through her nightgown, he could feel it's softness. He continued to feel it around with his hand while she squirmed beneath him. _Haa_. He brushed over a hard bump, her nipple! _Ah_. He closed in on it, circling the areola. _Hah_. Suddenly, he attacked it, pinching gently. "_Nyuuu!_" She bucked her hips upward before slapping her hand over her mouth. Kouta chuckled, releasing grip. "D-Don't laugh at me! I don't know what's happening to my body, it feels so hot. I didn't want to make those sounds."

"Sorry, I thought it was cute. L-Let's get that gown off you, maybe you'll cool down." She nodded, sitting up with him. She raised her arms up let him pull the gown off. She really had a beautiful body.

"Kouta… I still feel hot, why does my body feel like this?"

"You are probably aroused, Nyu-chan. It is usually when you feel or want to feel really good. The heat will go away when you cum, which happens when that good feeling becomes too much." He explained. She laid back down, leaving herself exposed to him.

"Then please, touch me more. Make me feel good." She begged. Kouta began to feel each breast, squeezing it and occasionally flicking over the nipple. She panted and moaned, occasionally saying 'nyu', grabbing at the bed sheets. "Ahh!" She gasped as he latched onto one of her nipples and began licking it. She squealed, quickly covering her mouth, but felt disappointed when he stopped. "Why did you stop?"

"I'll finish you off, you must be wanting it pretty bad." He pulled down her soaked painties and spread her legs slightly. He began poking and prodding, spreading her labia open.

"K-Kouta! Stop! It's embarrassing." She closed her legs.

"Sorry Nyu-chan, but trust me. If I touch you down there, it will feel better than any other spot." She reluctantly opened them back up and let him look at her genitalia. He put his finger in her area, clumsily fumbling around. One of which accidentally brushed over her clit, instantly sending her into her first orgasm.

"NYUUUU-" he quickly silenced her with a kiss, having her moan into his mouth. His hand became coated in her juices. After it subsided, she brought a weak hand to his face. "Ah… Kouta! Kouta…kouta…i…love...you…" she cried, shaking heavily. She passed out from exhaustion. He simply smiled and kissed her forehead. He wiped her down of sweat and pleasure fluids, and redressed her. Kouta carried her sleeping form back to her room and put her to bed. He kissed her smiling face once more and went back to his room, relieved himself, and quickly fell asleep.

** X**

Nyu awoke with a sudden start, her heart racing as she quickly sat up. Why was she in her bedroom? She was also still clothed. Was last night a dream? But she had never had a dream before like that and it felt so good. She was disappointed, thinking that the same would never happen in real life. Huffing, she got up and fetched a change of clean clothes. She wandered downstairs into the bathroom. It seemed someone had already drawn the bath. She undressed and slipped into the hot water.

"G-Good morning, N-Nyu-chan." She jumped, not aware someone was already taking a bath.

"K-Kouta!" She exclaimed. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were here."

"It's fine, although I hope Yuka doesn't walk in. Did you sleep well? You seemed pretty tired." She blushed immensely, looking away.

"So last night really did happen, huh?" She half mumbled.

"Hmm? Did I go too far last night? Please forgive me."

"What? No no, you're mistaken." She nervously waved her hand, chuckling a little. "I've never felt that… that… good, I guess. I thought it was a dream." She suddenly became serious, sitting on her legs and leaning forward. Her bosom pressed into his legs as she rested her arms and chin on his knees. "Males get aroused too, right?"

"Ehh?" His face became flushed.

With a completely straight face, Nyu asked "Did I arouse you?" There was genuine curiosity in her eyes.

"Of course you did. You have a great body."

"Are you aroused now? Or if I do this?" She straightened up and grabbed her own tit, involuntarily letting out a moan. His nose began to bleed; he quickly covered it. His suddenly changed to an irritated expression.

"Now is not the time or place for this." She was taken aback, wondering what she did wrong. "Please turn around so I can get out." Once she did, he stood up, stepped out, and wrapped his lower half in a towel.

"Kouta, you didn't even wash. Let me wash you."

"It's fine, I'll bathe later." He shot her down. She sunk into the bath a little more.

"I'm sorry I upset you…" she said. He stopped, looking back at her, smiling.

"It's not your fault, Nyu-chan." He left to his room, getting dressed up.

** X**

The day passed by smoothly as it normally did. Mayu cooked breakfast for everyone. Nana stayed behind to do light cleaning while the others went to school. After they got home, Mayu went to prepare dinner while the others took turns bathing. They shared the days events, hung out a bit, and then each split off to their bedrooms. An hour after everyone was probably asleep, a pink-haired girl rose from her bed. She quietly walked down her hall. The door of her destination was opened and she stepped through. Memories of the night before couldn't stay out of her mind causing that same heat to build once more, albeit slower and smaller. She stood at the side of his bed, discarding her gown, letting it sit on the floor. She crawled into his bed again, snuggling up next to him. He slept softly. He looked cute in the moonlight. Her heart throbbed, the heat between her legs growing. She had to indulge in herself. The pink-haired girl turned over onto her back, groping at her breast with one hand and slipped the other down her panties. It was her first time actually feeling her own genitalia. It didn't take her long to figure out that one hand was not enough. She slipped her panties down a little, spread her legs and began toying with herself, bringing herself to the brink of her second orgasm. She panted, almost moaning.

"Nyu-chan? What are you…?" She jumped, her heart pounding out of her chest. She shut her legs and tried to cover her bosom.

"Uwa! I'm sorry, Kouta! Don't look at me!" She turned on her side, away from him.

He sleepily put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly. "It's fine, Nyu-chan, I don't mind. In fact…" he slipped an arm underneath her side and his arm over her, pulling her close to him. "I want to help you." He whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. The hand underneath grabbed onto a breast, kneading it like dough. _Nyu. _His other hand snaked down between her legs and clumsily felt around once more. _Haa~. _He kissed her neck. _Ahh_. His fingers found their way to her nipple, giving it a slight pinch. _Hah_. He dragged his finger along the folds of her entrance. _Ah_. He suddenly plunged a finger into her pussy and rolled her nipples between his finger and thumb. He quickly covered her mouth as she came hard, squirting her juices all over his hand. Her panties were soaked even more, and some actually got onto his boxers.

She panted, chest heaving heavily. She felt his hand leave her panties and travel upwards. It was dripping wet with her fluids, what was he going to do with it? "Kouta-"

"I want… to taste…" he mumbled, sucking on his own fingers.

"Kyaa! Don't do that! That's really embarrassing."

He swung his arms back over, playing with both tits. "But I wish I could have more." He teased, kissing the nape of her neck. It tickled the hairs on her neck causing her let out a cute giggle. But then she remembered. She managed to turn around in spot, not being able to resist giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Hmm?" Her hand trailed down his chest, coming to rest on the object that had been poking her for some time now. His breath hitched and the pole twitched beneath the fabric.

"Kouta, does this happen when you are aroused?" She rubbed it, unaware of her effect.

"Y-yes, it gets like that." His breath a little uneasy. It felt so hard even through the fabric, he was like this last night? And she just left him there? She felt bad, assuming it probably hurt to have been left like that. Tonight would not be the same.

"Kouta… please teach me… please teach me how to help you." She blushed. He smiled, kissing her. Kouta sat up and learned over to turn a lamp on. He took a moment to take in the sight of his lover's body. Damn she was hot.

"Nyu-chan, come kneel in front of me." He sat on the edge of the bed. She crawled over to his side and got off the bed, kneeling on the pillow he laid down. She stared intently at the tent he was pitching, it slightly aroused her. He pulled the boxers down, letting his cock spring forth. "S-so you can use your mouth or your hands." He said nervously.

"M-mouth?" She put a finger to her lips.

"You don't have to use your mouth if you-"

"How do I do it? How do I use my mouth?" She inched closer to it.

"Uh, you start by licking it or maybe putting a little bit of the head in your mouth." His cock twitched, seeing her stick out her tongue with lust filled eyes. She began with licking up and down the rod, it was clumsy but it strangely aroused him when she would kiss it. Eventually she began to take the tip into her mouth but began sucking on it. "Ahhh, Nyu-chan, don't suck on it like that." She gave him a puzzled look. "Move it in and out of your mouth and suck on it at the same time. Also, please try to keep your teeth away." She nodded slightly and began bobbing her head up and down. It was a far cry from a good blowjob but it was his first ever. He could only last a couple minutes. "Nyu-chan, I'm cumming.'" she was taken by surprise, quickly backing up after his first few spurts filled her mouth. Several more thick strands still reached her, covering her face and tits with his sticky cum. She opened her mouth, letting the white stuff pour out, pooling on the floor. She felt disgusted.

"_U_m_m_m_… K_o_u_t_a… _w_h_a_t _d_o _I_ d_o_ w_h_a_t_ t_h_i_s_?_" he sat back up, seeing her state of distress as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh sorry!" He apologized, digging out a box of tissues from his nightstand. She began to slowly wipe the filth off her.

"So, does this mean you liked it?" She wiped the floor.

"Yes, it felt amazing." He put away the tissue box, "but we should probably get to sleep now." She nodded in agreement as he pulled dup his boxers. "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Her eyes sparkled.

"I would like nothing more!" She put on her nightgown and crawled into his bed. They took the same spooning position, with his arm slung over her side, hand resting on her stomach. This warmth, it was soothing. Both soon fell asleep.

**End of Chapter**

**Thanks for reading! A couple things: **

**1\. There is definitely a chapter 2 and it will be finished by the time I upload this. I will upload the second chapter at roughly the same time in one week from now.**

**2\. Please forgive me for any OOC moments. I sometimes have a hard time grasping and keeping a character's nature in mind while writing. I had to rewrite dialogue more than a handful of times because Kouta was turning out not as shy/clueless as I gathered from the manga. However, Nyu/Lucy/Kaede is completely out the window as there wasn't enough to go on (that I could pickup) about what her personality would be like when she isn't a cold, depressed, murderer.**

**3\. I have become a bit more serious as I started writing, enjoying the world I was continuing on. This is very contrast to my very evident 'i don't really fucking care' Title and begining notes. (The last two in that block of text were more serious)**

**4\. The reason why there is another chapter (which there hasn't been much of in my most recent works) was because: **

**A. of course, I have remained interested in the story. **

**B. I was originally going to run the chapter on for waaaay longer but felt that the final paragraph and what was going to be the next paragraph was a good closer and opener for the next chapter. **

**C. For once in my fucking time of creating these fanfics, I wrote a long paragraph outlining what I wanted to happen in the next chapter. Oh my gosh was is the best fucking idea! Why didn't I think of it sooner? Now I can focus on the details of the story to give you guys more to read but still have the main plot points written down to refer to instead of before where I just had a rough idea in my head that I kept adding to but would focus too much on the details, changing the direction of the story and ultimately making me unhappy with it and not want to continue it.**

**5\. That portion of weird text: **"_U_m_m_m_… K_o_u_t_a… _w_h_a_t _d_o _I_ d_o_ w_h_a_t_ t_h_i_s_?_" **Was my attempt to recreate the confused/scared/nervous/embarrassed shaken text that I see in manga. I think it looks… okay?**

**6\. If you are reading this after seeing the announcement/teaser I uploaded (what I assume will be) a while ago, Greetings from the past! I decided as I am still writing this ending message that I should make a teaser to let those who look forward to my stories to expect something from me or at least that it is being worked on.**

**Thank you again for reading, especially if you have read this far through my ramblings. I hope you have enjoyed so far my take on an Elfen Lied epilogue. If you have read my stuff, sorry if I disappointed you with the lack of usual pervy shit but I am still hella proud to have written this much story and it not be lemon heavy. If you want, follow, favorite, review me this story, my other stories, whatever you want (I know I fave almost no fanfic even if I really like it).**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Love Nyu**

**Chapter 2**

As the sun began to rise, the light shone down on Maple House. The rays peered into a room, waking just one of the residents. Her first instinct to breathe and stretch, though she stopped short the stretch, feeling something clinging to her. A warm smile spread across the sweet girl's face. She placed her hand on top of the arm which held her. How it would be nice to do anything but leave this warm embrace. Alas, she had to get back to her own bed as to not cause any trouble for her sleeping partner. Nyu carefully peeled herself away from him, being careful not to wake him up. He looked too cute while sleeping; she leaned down and gave his forehead a kiss.

An important object caught her eye as she left; she made sure to fetch it with a vector. The horned queen happily hummed a tune as she went back to her own room. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of jealous eyes spied on her as it slunk back into the darkness. She plopped down onto her bed, looking at the bottom of the object. A little handle was inset. She twisted it over and over and finally set the box down. She opened the lid and a tune began playing. It was a sad but beautiful song, one that she hummed herself to sleep with.

A while later, there was a soft rap on her door, jolting her away. She stretched and yawned, sitting up sleepily. "Nyu-san, the bath is open and breakfast is on the way." A voice called to her.

"Ah, thank you Mayu-chan." She rubbed her eyes as the sound of footsteps receded. _Well, time to start the day_. Nyu grabbed a set of clothes and made her way towards the bath. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to soak, having to take a short bath instead. Cleaned and dried off, she changed into temporary clothes, a t-shirt and shorts, dropping her dirty clothes back in her room. At breakfast, the group shared small talk, discussing plans for the day which seemed to be pretty clear. Afterwards, the group split, getting changed into school uniforms. As they got ready to leave, they met at the entrance putting shoes on.

"Wait, Nyu-san, your bow!" Kouta reminded her, noticing her horns still sticking out. She blushed.

"Ah, thank you, Kouta-kun." She slid her sleeve back, untying a large ribbon from her wrist. They continued to walk as she tied it around her head in such a way that it concealed her horns. "Good?" She asked, turning her head so they could examine it.

"Yeah."

Throughout the school day, Yuka continued to observe the suspiciously overly-friendly interactions between the pair. She tried to tell herself that they are just bring really good friends but couldn't shake the feeling that something deeper was going on between them. It bothered her so much that day. She was hardly able to focus on studies. She had to know.

When they had returned home, Yuka stopped Nyu. "Nyu-chan, what do you think of a girl's outing?" She proposed. Her eyes lit up.

"A girl's outing? Like today? That would be so much fun! I'll go get Nana-chan and Mayu-chan." She turned to leave but was stopped again.

"No, just us if that's fine." Yuka set her school bag down at the entrance.

"Oh, ok." Nyu set her bag down next to Yuka's. "Kouta-kun!" She called, "Yuka-chan and I are going out for a bit!"

"Alright! Don't cause too much trouble!" His response came.

** X**

That afternoon was a blast for Nyu! The two girls had gone all over the place, shopping here and there, mostly for clothes. She indulged a little in her girly side, buying a few really pretty dresses. She also discovered, or at least seriously paid attention too, lingerie for the first time. Yuka explained what it was, causing Nyu to blush. She couldn't help but imagine herself in it in front of Kouta. Luckily, Yuka went to go try some things on, (Yuka did this on purpose) providing her enough time to hastily grab a set and stuff it under the other clothes she purchased. Now, they were sitting down, enjoying ice cream, making small talk. It was then when Yuka decided to act.

"So, what do you think about Kouta-kun?" She asked, trying to keep a friendly smile.

"K-Kouta?" Nyu was caught off guard. "Um, well, I th-think he's really… kind." She took a bite of her ice cream.

"Well of course, but I mean, how do you _feel_ about Kouta-kun?" Yuka was already pretty sure how she felt, given the lack of -kun when she said his name. Nyu blushed, thinking of how to respond but then the wheels started turning. Perhaps Yuka was a bit too direct with that last question. Her smile faded, she looked at Yuka sternly.

"Is that what this was all for? This, This entire afternoon so you could get me talking?" Not knowing diclonii possessed increased intelligence, Yuka was surprised, and it was written all over her face. Nyu, dejected, stood up abruptly. "I consider you my friend, Yuka-chan, I wish you well, but I am in love with Kouta-kun. I won't let you take that happiness away from me. I would hope you wouldn't want to take that happiness away from me either." She grabbed her bags and walked off before she had a chance to say anything. Not that she would have said anything; she was deep in turmoil, her suspicions were correct. Yuka's mind was straying down that dark path of jealousy.

** X**

Nyu sighed in frustration as she got back home, almost throwing her bags to the ground. She sat and took her shoes off as Kouta came to greet her. "You're back! Wait, where is Yuka-chan?" He asked.

"Out." She responded coldly, slipping off her other shoes.

"Huh? Did something happen?" She stood up and fiercely hugged him. He was a little surprised but returned the hug.

"It was fun but… I don't think it will be the same between Yuka-chan and I for a while." She said into his chest. At the very least, he could be glad that Nyu cared enough about Yuka to be bothered by whatever happened. He noticed the shopping bags.

"Oh, what did you get?" He inquired. She blushed, letting go of him.

"J-Just clothes." She grabbed the bags, including her school bag, and left rather quickly to her room. Inside, she sat down, back against the door, holding her bags to her chest. She worried what was to happen next. Nyu dug out the lingerie and stuffed it behind the drawers of her dresser. She didn't want to bother with anything else or anything at all really. She plopped down onto her bed, sighing.

** X**

Throughout the next week, a tense atmosphere hung over Maple House. As Nyu had feared, it was difficult between her and Yuka, though she had not attempted to speak to her, feeling Yuka should be given some space. But every time their eyes met, it gave Nyu a menacing feeling. The avoidance between the two of them, either spending minimal time eating or walking separate way to school, was becoming slightly noticeable. As a caution, Nyu had also been limiting the time she spent around Kouta, hoping it might make her open back up sooner.

But tonight, she couldn't refrain any longer. That warmth… that comfort… she felt like she couldn't go any longer without a refresher. She sat on her bed, waiting for grandfather to go off, declaring it was midnight. After much internal debate, her clothing choice was just panties and a tank top. The other option was her lingerie but she thought it would ultimately be best saved for special occasions, such as whenever they finally went on a date. Also they may not even be having sex tonight, they might just cuddle, although she wasn't opposed to it.

The clock finally rang out, she got off her bed, turning the bed lamp off. She crept down the hall towards Kouta's room, opening it and slipping in. As she was used to doing, she lifted up the covers, climbing into his bed, and shifted herself somewhat close to him. He stirred, shortly coming to. It didn't take him long to recognize the occupied space next to him. He turned on to his side, running a hand over horns, down to her face. She nestled closely into him. He kissed her forehead, wrapping an arm around her, hugging her.

Who was she kidding? Pleasure was still new and exciting, she wanted more of it. Heat had already begun just from being near him.

"Kouta…" she said, a little above a whisper, "...please… touch me." He shot back, face flush. She stared at him with hopeful green eyes.

"T-Touch you? You want m-me to touch you?" He felt shocked.

"Sorry... I originally just wanted to snuggle but… just being near you_ aroused _me." She blushed, feeling embarrassed and slightly whorish.

"No no, it's fine. I was just kind of surprised you wanted to do it again. I thought I was just helping you discover pleasure." He chuckled nervously.

She giggled, causing his face to heat up more. "Kouta, you silly, didn't I already tell you that Ilove you? You know I wouldn't let anyone touch me, sexual or otherwise, if I didn't feel comfortable. Anyways." She sat up and took her top off, her breasts bouncing slightly. She then laid back down, looking at him expectantly. He smiled, quickly getting to work, giving her breasts a nice massage. "_Haa~ _St-Stop!" She exclaimed. He sat back, confused.

"What's wrong?" She slid her panties down, dropping them off the side of the bed.

"I didn't want to ruin my panties. It's already getting really wet." He blushed, looking between her legs; the moonlight noticeably reflected off that area. Pushing that aside, he went back to clumsily fondling her tits. _Ahh_. They seemed really sensitive. _Hah_. Are all breasts sensitive? _Haaa_. No, He accidentally touched Yuka's one time and she got very pissed off instead. _Ahh, Kouta_. But Nyu, she always seemed to feel even a light touch with great intensity, and liked it. _Kouta~ I_. He began playing with her nipples. _Haaa!_ Her heart pounded, she was breathless. "Kouta! I-I- I'm cumming!" The intense fire that pooled in her lower abdomen suddenly released. She moaned loudly, her body quaking. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as he, once more, quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

The feelings of pleasure slowly receded but she was still drunk on arousal. Suddenly, she had a good idea, if she could make him feel good using her mouth, couldn't he do the same? "Kouta! I want more!" She panted. "L-Lick… lick me down there, please!" She covered her face, hot with embarrassment. She now felt more than just a little whorish.

"Lick you, d-down there?" He repeated in disbelief. "But you just came from me only touching your rack. You know that place is way more sensitive, right?"

"I don't care, Kouta! Please just give me more!" She bent her knees, spreading her legs, allowing him to get a look at her dripping pussy. His own lust was instantly brought to his attention. He laid down in front of her, wrapping an arm around each leg. As Kouta leaned in to lap up her juices, he looked up at her, staring into her equally lustful eyes. Just one lick and arousal clouded his mind as well. Her taste was inexplicably addicting, such a sweet taste. He eagerly lapped up her juices, his tongue brushing over her clit, plunging her instantly into another orgasm. "_Nyuuuuuuu~_" she cried out. He was too occupied with the new torrent to stop her, letting her voice her pleasure.

She trembled, her head still reeling from unimaginable feelings of pleasure. Kouta laid next to her, as she panted. He traced a finger along her body and played with her hair. Finally, she recovered, sighing and slightly laughing. She turned her head looking over at him, a subtle hunger in his eyes, he smiled. Her heart fluttered. She felt nothing but love for him. With great difficulty, Nyu managed to roll on to her side and plant a loving kiss on his lips, he returned it.

"Did you feel good, _Nyu-chan_?" He teased after they seperated

"Ahhh. That's right! I probably woke everyone up." She panicked. She realized she could feel his erection poking into her which added to her panic but also guilt. "Oh Kouta, I'm so sorry! I've been so selfish!"

"It's fine. I wanted to make sure you felt good first." He was secretly aching for release.

"No it's not." She overcame her weakness, pushing him onto his back. She positioned herself over his legs, sliding his underwear down. His rod stood at full attention, throbbing painfully. Without much grace, she began sucking it, mainly worrying that he came too. She sucked vigorously. Again, it wasn't good by any intermediate standards but they didn't know. He groaned, slightly thrusting upwards to meet her downwards head bob. The sloppily sounds of her slurping turned him on even more. He was getting close when she surprised him, swirling her tongue around the tip of his head.

He gave in to lust, grabbing her by her horns and forcing all the way down on his cock. She gagged immensely on it, trying to push back. "Nyu-chan!" He moaned, shooting hot cum down her throat. It took a few seconds before he let go. She came up, gasping for air and coughing.

"What the _hell_, Kouta?" She glared at him.

"S-Sorry Nyu-chan! I don't know what came over me!" He apologized.

She sighed. "It's fine. It's nothing to get angry over anyways." She hit the bed next to him both satisfied, or at least she was and he was enough not to die. After a quick drying, wiping and putting on of clothes, the two snuggled up, falling peacefully to sleep.

Meanwhile, however, or about 5 minutes ago, Yuka cried in her bed. She felt so betrayed, so hurt. Even though it was, or should have been obvious that Yuka had loved Kouta for years, that bitch she called friend stole him first and fucked him. It was a heavy blow dealt to her heart. She needed to get back at her, to make her hurt in some way that measured close to her hurt.

** X**

Nyu felt very worried throughout the day; Yuka had been unusually distant at school. Was she too loud last night? Did Yuka hear her? No, she definitely had to have been asleep by then. But still, something was off about Yuka, it was unnerving. When they had gotten home and taken off their shoes, Yuka stopped Nyu, letting Kouta head upstairs. "Can I talk to you for a moment? In private?" She asked. Nyu hesitantly nodded but hopeful, following her a number of rooms through the house. Once there and Yuka shut the door behind her, her face became cross. "How could you?" She asked.

"W-What?" Nyu was confused, not sure how to answer a question like that.

"How could you do that with him?"

Nyu blushed, "I don't know what you-"

"Don't even fucking try. You know what you did!" Yuka was tearing up. "How could you betray me like that?"

"Betray you? Yuka-chan, I didn't want or mean to hurt you. I already told you that I loved Kouta-kun and he loves me back."

"Love? No, he doesn't love you. He pities you." Nyu breathing hitched, she couldn't hide the look of shock upon her face.

"W-What? That's not true! He d-does love me."

"You think he- anyone would love someone who killed their family right in front of them?" Nyu fell to the ground, tearing up.

"B-But he does love me! He showed me that last night!"

"That was lust, lust because you seduced him, took advantage of him. Has he even told you that he loves you?"

Nyu's head hung low, droplets of tears splashing onto her hands. She was right. He had never once said he loved her. He hadn't, even once, called her just Nyu, even when they were doing it; just Nyu_-chan_. "...stop…please…"

"I thought so. How could he ever love someone like you?" Yuka continued her attack.

"...please yuka-chan… stop…" she weakly begged.

"Kouta-kun even told me he doesn't forgive you. He just wanted you to stop burdening him with your guilt."

"...why are you doing this…? it hurts… stop..." Nyu tightly grabbed at the fabric over her heart

"I'm trying to save him from you. You will only drag him down. He's better off without you." Nyu went silent, she stopped crying. Yuka, smirked and continued on. "You're a desperate whore. Desperate for someone to love you but no one will."

Nyu looked up at Yuka, a cold, glaring eye peeking out from behind her hair. There was rage in that eye, fury, hate. She could do it, she could end this woman's life. Vectors shot out of her back, grabbing hold of Yuka and roughly slamming her against the wall. Yuka was scared beyond anything. She had made a grave mistake. Nyu stood up, walking over to her slowly, eyes to the ground. "You use to make me believe: maybe not all humans are the same… maybe there are people who can act as genuinely kind as Kouta does." She stopped in front of Yuka and locked eyes with her, she held a murderous glare. "But you humans are truly all animals." Yuka teared up, closing her eyes and praying that Kouta would save her. "Always having to put someone else down to lift yourselves up. But I'm done with it, the hurt, the suffering. I could kill you in an instant, just by moving a muscle in your brain by 1mm but it seems you don't know hurt, you don't know pain. I could cut your fingers off, one by one, listen to you scream. I could tear your limbs off, just like I did with Nana-chan. But, I don't want there to ever be any more of you, roaming this land, being a naive piece of shit, so first, I am gonna destroy your reproductive system."

Yuka, finally finding her voice, yelled out in desperation. "KOUTA!" Seconds before Nyu had vibrated her vector to take away her ability to reproduce, Kouta burst into the room.

"What's going on in her-" he froze, seeing Yuka pinned to the wall by an invisible force while Nyu stood in front of her. Before her face turned to shock, he could see the murderous intent. It hurt him deeply, that she would break her promise, especially from her using her powers against Yuka. Yuka, feeling relieved, finally passed out. "Nyu-chan! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He was pissed.

"Kouta, I- she-" she sputtered. She seems to have snapped out of her rage realizing what she had been doing. She shrunk in shame, letting Yuka slowly drop to the ground. She felt a knife pierce her heart, seeing him look away in hurt.

"...i shouldn't have trusted you…" he mumbled, going over to pick Yuka up. "Get out of here. I don't want to see you again, ever."

"Kouta- !"

"I mean it, _Lucy_. I told you not to, and you promised me. I thought you of all people would know better than to break a promise." He turned his back on her. Nyu sobbed, collapsing to the floor.

"K-Kouta! Please!" She reached out.

"GO!" He shouted. "Take whatever you need but just leave this place. Don't _ever _come back!" He said coldly, leaving the room. Her heart fell to the floor, shattering into a million pieces. But she did, she pulled herself together enough to stand up. Enough to go to her room, stuff many things into her bag, and leave. She looked back at Maple House, one last time, and then ran off.

** X**

"Kouta-kun! Get up! It's noon already and you promised we would go on a date today!" Yuka knocked on Kouta's door. She could hear his music box playing inside. There was a click, the music stopped playing, and the groaning of the bed, weight shifting on it.

"Right, I'll be down in a bit." An unenthused voice came. She smiled, happily going downstairs. He slowly got up and selected some comfortable clothes. Eventually, he made it into the washroom and sped up getting ready. He put his shoes on and left with Yuka. She hugged his arm, leading the way. They browsed around town, going to the movie theatre, getting snacks. Yuka smiled, her heart in almost perfect peace. But it had been bothering her, how distant Kouta would feel at times and generally seemed a bit glum. Even when she sucked him off, sometimes he didn't seem to be living in the moment. And he listened to that music box so often, why? Even a month later, was he still thinking about her? Even though Nyu almost killed her? No one else seemed sad Nyu was gone now.

Kouta hopelessly scanned the crowds, wanting to see a pink head. He wanted to find her, ask her what happened. It just didn't make sense. She was acting just fine earlier that day. _So why did you suddenly try to kill Yuka?_ He couldn't forget the look of devastation in her eyes as he turned his back on her. He should have stayed, he should have listened. That didn't matter as much now, he had Yuka and they were dating. It was just the same as back then, she got jealous of Yuka and went on a killing spree. She couldn't be trusted. Still, it bothered him, plagued him. Nyu was a lively part of the household; with her gone, things felt dull. He wasn't watching his emotions, a tear ran down his cheek.

Yuka frowned, seeing his tear. For once in a long month, she stopped thinking about herself, the jealousy and greed had lost hold. Maybe it was time to stop this. To stop playing pretend. She could see it in Kouta, how unhappy he was. Ever since he met Nyu so many years ago, it seems they were fated to be together. Yuka was just a third wheel, pretending that it was supposed to be her in his arms. But it was becoming clearer that he was happier with Nyu. She still hugged his arm but began heading home.

"Kouta-kun…" her lips trembled, standing in his doorway as he played with his music box.

"Hmm? Yuka-chan, you don't look so good."

"Kouta-kun… it's my fault…"

"What is? Tell me what's wrong." He got up, helping her to sit on his bed.

"N-Nyu-chan. It's my fault… that she… left." She choked. "I provoked her…" a very serious expression fell upon his face.

Kouta suddenly got up and began pacing the room, thinking. "So you provoked her, huh? You provoked her so she would snap and try to kill you?" He tried to keep cool but just thinking about it in this new light was setting him off.

"N-No! I-I- just… wanted you."

"That's why? You were jealous of her being with me? So you just decided to try and break her? _What the fuck is wrong with you?_" Yuka began crying, but he didn't give a rip. "Didn't I tell you that she has been hurt the most out of anyone? Didn't I tell you that she is the only one with the power to kill her assailants? Didn't I tell you the reason why she murdered my family was because she was jealous?" He began crying too. "So why then? Why did you have to put her down? Make her suffer more? She's been on her own out there for over a month and only now you feel guilty?" He ranted. "How could you do something like that to your own _friend_? She liked you! She cared about you! It bothered her, made her feel bad, when you got into a right over whatever and were avoiding each other. Nyu-chan hates humans for what they did to her but she considered you a friend. She trusted you enough to call you her friend and you have betrayed her." Yuka couldn't respond with anything but cries.

He picked up the music box and a jacket out of his closet. "You can either pack up your shit and go home or you can come up with an apology and a good reason why Nyu-chan should give you another chance." He slammed the door to his bedroom behind him as he left.

"Nana-chan!" He called as he out his shoes on. She hesitantly came to him.

"Kouta-kun. What is going on? I heard you yelling and Yuka-chan crying." She asked.

He looked at her with exhausted, teary eyes. "I'm sorry if I scared you. Yuka-chan just… lied and made me think Nyu-chan did something bad. Can you find her for me?" He asked.

"...yuka-chan did that…? S-Sure, I can search around."

"Thank you, Nana-chan. Just ask her to come find me."

** X**

Kouta sat with his back against their tree. He constantly wound up the music box and let it run. Such a beautifully sad song. He used to cling onto it because it reminded him of his sister. Now, it was because it made him think of Nyu. She was the only other one who could appreciate it's tune. His eye caught something he never noticed before, a bump in the ground next to the stone grave. He got up, crawling over to it and dig at it. It was a bottle with a message inside. He pulled the message out and noticed a small rock in the bottom of it.

See you again!

I will always, always, cherish this stone.

Ah, I want to wear it on a wedding ring…

To Kouta

From Kaede

He teared up, smiling. The stone in the jar, Kaede… Kaede kept it. It was that rock he found in the river. Even back then, she loved him. How could he kick her out like that without giving her a chance to explain? In the distance, he could hear footsteps. He quickly reburried the jar, got up, and walked towards her. There she was, looking at him with a frown, she looked hurt.

"What did you want?" She asked, almost coldly.

"Nyu-chan, I know I don't have any right to say it to you but… I'm sorry." He looked downwards. "I-I wasn't fair to you at all. I didn't listen to you, I didn't try to understand you, I didn't give you a chance. I just… blamed you. I'm sorry for that." He anxiously awaited her response.

"Thank you Kouta-kun, I know Yuka-chan was acting on jealousy, it's a toxic feeling, and you didn't know that, but one thing she said made sense. I don't need your pity love, Kouta-kun." He felt a shot go through his heart, especially from realizing she included _-kun_. Why didn't he notice that when she was living with him? "I don't want you to love on me just because you feel bad about my past."

"Pity love? No! That wasn't out of pity, Nyu. I care deeply about you. I worry about you constantly when you whenever you runaway or go missing."

"Too little, too late. I moved on already, Kouta-_kun_. I'm in love with someone else." She put extra emphasis on the honorific. It was another shot to his heart. She was right; too little, too late.

"Heh." He forced a chuckle. "You're right, Nyu-chan, I shouldn't have expected you to wait forever, but I'll love you anyways. I hope this lucky guy treats you right at least." He choked. "Anyways, I guess this is our last time meeting? You find a good place to stay at?" He was surprised when she suddenly lunged forward, embracing him tightly. "W-Wha?"

"Kouta, you idiot, there is no other guy." She whispered into his ear.

"H-Huh?"

"If I had to, I would wait for you for eternity. There wasn't or ever will be another guy, Kouta, just you. I knew you had forgiven me when Nana-chan came and found me. But… I wanted to know if you love me. Those few nights we spent in pleasure, never once was it said that loved me."

Kouta trembled, hugging her back. "I love you! I love you! I love you! I won't ever hurt you again, I promise!" He spouted, crying.

Nyu smiled, tears flowing from her own eyes. She used her vectors, grabbing the music box from his hands, wound it up, and let it play.

"_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,_

_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium._

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, _

_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis._

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur._

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena,_

_O castitatis lilium." _She sang. The music ended and they let go, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. He kissed her.

"Come, let's go home."

"Yes, I want to take a bath!"

"I think I'll join you. So… where have you been this past month?"

"Oh, a nice elderly lady found me and let me stay at her place." She picked up her bag she set down.

** X**

Nyu opened the entrance to Maple House where Yuka had thrown herself to the ground. She was a little surprised, not expecting to see her so soon.

"N-Nyu-chan! I am very sorry for what I did to you! It was out of line, please forgive me!" She almost shouted.

"Get up, Yuka-chan. You don't need to be so formal." Nyu said. Yuka hesitantly did, looking at Nyu with fearful eyes. The queen of diclonii leaned forward, glaring back into her eyes. "You get a pass this time because I am guilty of acting on jealousy myself but you better make sure it doesn't happen again." She leaned in closer, "If it does, and you try to do that again, I will drag you through hell." She whispered as Kouta slipped his shoes off. Nyu stood back up, smiling as if nothing happened while Yuka just stood there, scared. "Kouta-kun, would you mind taking my bag up to my room? I really want a soak." She asked, wandering off.

"Sure." He picked up the bag and began heading upstairs. He briefly looked back at her, she had sunk back down to her knees, trembling. Kouta sighed, set the bag down and went to rest a hand on her shoulder. "Yuka-chan, I apologize for being so hard on you earlier. I guess it just caught me off guard to find out that you almost set Nyu back to her violent tendencies."

"K-Kouta-kun, can we talk in private for a moment, my room?" She asked meekly.

"Let me drop Nyu-chan's things off first." He headed towards Nyu's room once again, finally dropping her bags off. He then went to Yuka's room, sitting on her bed next to her.

"How do you truly feel about Nyu-chan?" She asked, looking at the floor. "It seems like you only care for her because you pity whatever she had to go through." Koata understood, he understood why Nyu tested him.

"I see… how I truly feel about Nyu-chan?" He lifted his head, thinking. "I love her of course. I guess I did want her to stay around at first only because I felt responsible for the way she turned out but now… well, I still feel responsible but I am not forcing myself to love just because of that. She's a part of me now."

Yuka began sniffling. "Y-Yuka-chan?" He tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she pushed it away.

"I'm fine, I was going to learn anyways." She wiped her eyes. "T-tell me, Kouta-kun, why do you feel responsible? Why is her 'hurt' always brought up." Yuka wanted closure.

"A-Ahh, that. I don't know if she would mind or not but I guess I'll tell you anyways… Nyu-chan has sensitive emotions and she… she becomes murderous when pushed too far. When I met her, she just ran away from an orphanage where she was bullied a lot because of her horns. She wanted to kill me too but I surprised her I guess because I liked her horns. So I became her friend and she trusted me, but I lied to her. I lied to her that you were a guy because I was afraid of what she would do and… and… Kanae-chan…"

"Kouta-kun! Stop! Relax…" Yuka hugged him. He took deep breaths and eventually stabilized.

"T-Thank you… anyways, I feel somewhat responsible for Nyu's actions but that isn't the reason why I love her." He stood up and walked to the door. "I'll see you at dinner."

He shut the door, leaving his hand the doorknob for a bit in thought. He finally let go of it and headed towards his room. "Umm, Kouta-san…" a small voice came. He turned to see a shy little girl.

"Oh! Mayu-chan, are you doing alright? I know it's probably been really tense these past few days." He asked.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so. I am just a little lost on what's going on."

"It's nothing to worry about. Yuka-chan had misunderstanding and tried to take action before getting all the details so Nyu-chan tried to defend herself but everything is fine now." He smiled.

"That's a relief. A-Anyways…" Mayu began blushing, "N-Nyu-san wanted me to inform you the bath is open."

"Thank you, Mayu-chan." She bowed.

"...just don't do anything funny…" she said under her breath. Kouta was a little confused with that last thing as he went and got a clean set of clothes.

The room was steamy as he entered. He shed his dirty clothes, throwing them into a pile. But there were already clothes in the spot he threw his. Was…? No she probably just forgot to pick them back up. He walked over and slipping into the bathtub. He sighed, the hot water felt nice after a stressful day. "It's about time you showed up." He gasped, his heart racing. In front of him, on the other side of the tub, was Nyu, pouting.

"Ahh, Nyu-chan. Don't startle me like that." He breathed deeply. "I thought you got out already." He stretched legs slightly forward, touching them against hers.

"_Nyu._ Just Nyu when we are alone." She corrected. "Anyways, of course not, you said you wanted to soak with me, but you were taking too long." She huffed, pushing strands of hair aside.

"S-Sorry, I was trying to talk to Yuka-chan. When she fessed up, I didn't exactly take it well so I wanted to apologize." Nyu got onto her hands and knees, crawling towards her partner. He just stared in surprise as she forced herself between his legs, laying on him. She hugged him, her head resting on his chest. Her breasts squished against the center of his abdomen.

"I don't wanna hear another word about that bitch from you for the rest of the night." She said.

"That's not nice."

"I don't care! That bitch stole you for an entire month! All because she couldn't freaking talk things out when she was jealous." She ranted, getting pissed just thinking about that month without Kouta. "And you, why didn't you break it to her sooner that you loved-" she paused, feeling something hard poke her stomach. This pissed off even more. She turned her head, a soft glare, to look at him, making sure her chin was uncomfortably pressing into him. "Hey! Don't get hard while I'm trying to lecture you! Are you even listening?" He looked back at her and smiled.

"Shhh, not so loud. Yes, I'm listening and I missed you, _Nyu_, I missed you a lot. You always worry me so much." She couldn't help but crack a smile. "But you are just as guilty." He said sternly. "You shouldn't let anyone, even for a second, make you think that I don't love you." He, a little uncomfortably, tilted his head down, kissing her head. "Also, it's hard not to be aroused when you boobs are rubbing up against my chest. Their so… _soft_." She blushed, feeling his thing throb against her.

"Why don't you show me how much you love me, Kouta?" Nyu taunted seductively, moving so she could place a hand on his crotch; she could feel a heat greater than the water build in her nether regions.

"Not now, Nyu." She put on a fake pout, pretending to be really sad. "But… I can't really stop something from happening at night while I sleep…" her eyes brightened as she saw a mischievous glint in his. "Anyways, we should probably get washed and head to dinner."

"Let me wash you then!" She said excitedly. He nodded in agreement, stepping out of the bath and sitting down on a stool. She and up behind him with cloth, soap and a water bucket. Tenderly, she began to scrub his back and his hair. This was actually the first time she got to feel him up and… he felt good. That feeling of arousal, it was nagging at her again. She eventually just dropped the rag and pressed her bosom against his back as she felt up his front side. He gasped, feeling her soft, squishy flesh and her hard nipples rubbing up and down his back. Her hands eventually made it to his crotch, feeling his painfully hard member.

"N-Nyu! I told you not right now, what are you doing?" She slid her hand up and down his length.

"This looks like it hurts, I can't let you go to dinner with this." It was a terrible excuse, but he didn't really care, her hands felt good. She stared at it intently while she moved her hand up and down, memorizing the look of it as she felt it in her hands. Soon she began jerking it faster, his breathing became a bit heavier. But it was still too slow, it was starting to irritate him.

"Hurry up, please, we need to go to dinner."

"Oh sorry. I also need to finish cleaning you. Here…" she removed her hand and poured some soap on it. She then replaced the hand and began jerking him off again at a fast pace. The soap made it slicker, it felt insanely good. Kouta had a hard time controlling his breathing.

"Nyu, I'm…" he grunted as his white fluids shot out. She giggled, picking the cloth back up.

"I guess you liked it, huh?" She teased as she continued to scrub his body. He felt embarrassed the way she cleaned him, it was like he was a child. She finally got around to rinsing him.

"Alright, your turn now." He said, they traded places. He covered his own hands in soap and immediately attacked her tits. Nyu let out a short squeal of surprise but it turned into muffled moans as she tried to quiet herself. He rubbed all around them, squeezing them, pinching the nipples. And then, he stopped. He felt up the rest of her body and washed it too; she was hopeful he would continue. He scrubbed her head, playing with her beautiful pink hair. Finally, he dumped water over her, rinsing her. "There, now we can go." He dried himself off and got dressed.

"Kouta!" She whined, horny and wet. "You can't leave me like this!" He opened up the bathroom door.

"Just hurry up and come to dinner." He shut the door behind him as she hurled a rag with her vector. She was irritated. Nyu grabbed a towel and began patting herself down. _This isn't fair at all._ She roughly dried her hair. _I made him feel good and finished him off._ She slipped into some loose clothes. _Where does he get off thinking he can just tease me like that?_ She left the bathroom and went to the dining room, pouting.

Everyone was already situated around the table, about to eat dinner. Everyone was there except for, "Where's Yuka-chan?" Nyu asked.

"She's eating in her room, said she wants to be alone for a while." Mayu answered.

She paused for a moment longer and then sat next to Kouta in her usual spot. It was hard to remain normal. The more she thought about being near Kouta, the more she thought about what she would do to him. This made her even wetter, she wanted to pounce on him or maybe touch herself right there. But it also pissed her off, thinking about how it was his fault she was so horny right now.

Kouta started worry; he could see Nyu was getting agitated, probably from lust. Maybe he should have finished her off? No, he still wanted to go through with his plan. Suddenly, he stiffened, feeling something touch his crotch. His gaze flicked instantly to the only explanation. Nyu smiled acting innocent as she continued to eat dinner but there existed a mischievous glint in her eyes. She was jerking him off through his pants using her vector. This was payback. He too, struggled to act normally and instead ate his food quickly. Kouta could feel it coming, it Nyu could see that and promptly stopped. He almost let out a groan of disappointment but just finished his meal. He accidentally slammed the bowl down and then got up.

"T-Thank you for dinner Mayu-chan. I think I am going to turn in early." He hastily left the room. Nyu soon set her own bowl down.

"I think I am gonna turn in early too, it's been a long day. Thank you." She smiled innocently and left after Kouta.

"What's going on between them?" Nana asked, feeling very confused with the exchange that just happened. Mayu had a grim look on her face but was blushing nonetheless.

"Naughty things." She dryly responded.

** X**

It was late at night, a soft knock came to a door. No answer. The door opened slowly, it creaked, and a figure slipped in. The knob was twisted, the door smoothly pushed close, and then, with the same care, uncurled so the door had been silently shut. The figure then crept to the side of a bed in the room, a hand raised to prod the other figure that slept, but stopped, involuntarily stopping a moment to ogle the sleeping form basked in the moonlight. This being, a special one, wore loose fitting clothes but those didn't take away from her beauty. Her skin, a pale but creamy color; pleasantly soft to the touch. Her body was slim but still delightfully curvy. Her bust was perfect; a C-cup, maybe even a D. Pink hair draped all over her slim shoulders and back. Two horns stuck out of her head, making it look as if she had cat ears; it was rather cute. The other thing that was cute was her face. It was soft and adorable, very attractive. A light blush spread over her face, her breath steady.

She moaned slightly in her sleep, breaking the spell her visitor was under. A hand reached out and rubbed her shoulder tenderly. Her face scrunched up ever so slightly as she stirred. Her eyelids fluttered open, her consciousness returning. She had passed out from exhaustion, having made herself cum a couple times while waiting. "K-Kouta!" She gasped excitedly, moving for him to sit on her bed.

"Sorry to make you wait so long." He brushed his hand over her head. Her unsatisfied lust rapidly sweeping back in, her already soaked shorts beginning to seep with her flow of desire.

"Then make it up to me now!" Nyu barely got out, hungrily pressing her lips to his. He was amazed by the sudden intensity and pushed her back. She looked hurt. "W-Why? Were we not going to for this?" she teared up. The sensitivity of her emotions and their ability to flip quickly was truly a mystifying thing.

"No, Nyu, you silly. I just want you to slow down. We'll get around to it tonight, but let's take it slowly this time." He rubbed her shoulders soothingly, down her arms, feeling her silky smooth skin, stopping at her hands.

"Fine! But please, hurry! I've waited so long, I just want to pounce on you." She looked expectantly into his eyes. He nodded and leaned forward, delicately caressing her face, it felt softer than it looked. He then kissed her but lightly. While he did that, he felt her body, sliding his hands over her sides, her curves. Nyu tried feeling him too, but ended up wanting to hug him. The moment that her tits had squished up against his chest was the moment when she was given that last little push over the edge. Through all the lust that clouded her mind and thoughts, a single drop of decency got through. She bit Kouta's shoulder, being careful to only get the cloth, somewhat effectively muffling her cries of joy as she quaked.

Although stunned, Kouta held on to her, keeping her stable as she came. Her teeth finally let go and she sank against him, breathing hard. "I *_hah_* love *_hah_* you, Kouta. *_hah_*" She panted.

"Why did you cum? I didn't even do anything." He was confused. She looked up into his eyes, lust and arousal radiating off her.

"Kouta… my… are… sensitive. Touch them please!" she gasped, falling onto her back. Still heavily breathing, she looked into his confused eyes. _Kouta… you can be so slow at times… _she thought. Nyu looked away as she brought her hands to her bust. He gasped as she casually pressed her breasts together. "Touch them, you idiot." she said breathlessly.

"Alright. I'll take you shirt off to make it easier." Nyu frowned, remembering something important, and held him back.

"W-Wait! I'll do it myself, j-just turn around." She stuttered, quickly pushing at him. Once again, he was puzzled by her sudden mood swings, mindlessly letting her do what she wanted. He turned around and stepped away, listening to the sounds of fabric rustling. Nyu hastily kicked the covers off her bed and then slipped out of her loose clothing; the shorts were completely soaked. "O-Okay, you can look now."

Kouta did, turning around to be instantaneously frozen solid in awe. The sight before him was astonishing. She stood up from the bed, eyes on the ground, holding her arm at her side nervously as she allowed him to openly gaze upon her body. She wore a lacy black bra that was quite transparent in the right places; her hardened pink nipples could be easily seen. Still, plenty of flesh was visible with the minimal straps in place. The appeal was helped no less by the way she held her other arm, it pushing up her bust, emphasizing its beauty. Her panties, the same kind of material, left nothing to the imagination, being again transparent at just the right places; revealing her cute lower lips and smoothly shaven surface above it. A deep red blush paint her face, she felt nervous beyond all hell. What did Kouta think of her? Was is too much? Could he notice her excitement that was leaking down her legs?

Kouta swallowed hard. Why was he so nervous? He had already seen her naked more than a few times but this… this was different. It was very revealing, exposing the most important parts, yet the little it didn't show was strangely enticing. She was no doubt still cute but her body now seemed… overwhelmingly sexy. How did he manage to get to this point? He didn't feel worthy of her presence.

She couldn't stand the silence any longer, the anxiety was killing her. "W-Well? Say something!" He was brought back to reality, closing his mouth that was hanging open.

"Sorry! I just- you- your-." He stuttered, blushing. He finally managed to do something, acting on a sudden impulse, pushing her onto the bed. She let out a short yelp of surprise; he was quickly on all fours, hovering above her, staring into her confused eyes. It was a long pause; just silently looking into each other's eyes as he searched for words. "Sorry, I don't know what to say." He finally apologized. Her lips slowly curved into a smile.

"T-Then show me!" She pulled him down, kissing him passionately. His own lust finally took over; he began returning the passion. He propped himself back up, ravaging her bust with his hands. He kneaded, groped, squished; anything he could do to them. His mouth eventually moved from hers down to his hands, her moans let loose now. She felt his tongue on her nipple through the fabric, it was too much for her. Kouta could feel her trembled, he guessed what was about to happen and put his free hand over her mouth.

It seems that she did indeed have sensitive tits; as he predicted, she came just from the short amount that he touched her. Her body shook, fluids poured out of her, her breath warmed his hand as she tried to moan out loud. But he didn't let up. As soon as he could tell she wasn't going to make much noise, he slid her bra down and began attacking her flesh directly. Though he intended on touching the whole mound, her cute, pink nipples absorbed his interest. He popped the right into his mouth, abusing it with his lips and tongue, and molested the left with his fingers. The sensation was driving Nyu insane! She just had an orgasm which meant that her tits were even more sensitive now which meant that Kouta should be giving her a break but no! He kept going! She writhed in mild discomfort, the feeling made her body tingle. It stopped for a moment, only for a moment, luring her into a false sense of relief. That unbearable tingling sensation was gone as her body came down from that high but she was almost instantly thrown into another orgasm thanks to Kouta constant attention. Once again, he covered her mouth to limit the noise but this time he continued to stimulate her nipples. She bucked against him, it was too much. She stopped moving, too exhausted from the wave of pleasure.

"Kouta… stop… please… too much, too much…" she weakly said after he uncovered her mouth. Tears streamed from her eyes but he couldn't hear her, blinded by lust. Kouta instead moved downwards with one thought in mind: pleasure Nyu. He yanked her panties down, carelessly tossing them aside, and spread her legs. This was bad, she wouldn't be able to take the pleasure she would feel but she couldn't muster enough strength to kick him away. She was scared, resorting to her only option. Kouta was suddenly shoved away by an invisible force. He fell off the bed onto his back, knocking the wind out of him causing him to wheeze about for a bit. But, it managed to snap him out of it. He trembled with guilt seeing the tears on her face and her shaking body, falling to his knees.

"S-Sorry! I'm sorry Nyu-chan… I got too carried awa-"

"No… stop… don't talk like that. I only… need to rest… for a bit." She breathed heavily. "I can't enjoy… all that… pleasure if you… regret giving it to me." Her chest heaved.

He stopped, looking at her again with a new perspective. She was indeed trembling, especially in her legs because of the pleasure he gave her. Yes, she was crying but she looked happy, blushing. And still, she was wet and horny, a large pool building up between her legs. He felt like a fool, overreacting to a simple misunderstanding. "You're right, sorry for that." Her breathing finally leveled out.

"Good, now get undressed and come back over here. I need more…" she said, not attempting to hide the desire in her voice. He did, slipping out of his clothes, and climbed back onto the bed, positioning himself in front of her legs. Once again, despite the overwhelming lust that radiated off her, she was a bit hesitant to immediately open her legs. She feared that Kouta might think poorly of her if she so eagerly exposed herself for him. This brief gap in the fog gave way to more worry of her past actions. She already had been acting too eagerly, getting off twice just from him touching her bust while she had done nothing for him. She was acting so selfishly lewd!

He noticed her hesitation and rubbed her slender legs, tenderly. "Is something wrong?" She covered her face.

"...do you think i'm enjoying this too much?...am i a whore?..." She asked very quietly.

Kouta paused for a second opening his mouth to speak but then shut it again. "Are you worried about what I think of you?" Her breathing hitched for a moment, it was like he read her mind. "You know that I love you so don't care about something like that." She eased up, letting him spread her legs open. He felt his cock throb at the sight of her. "Wow…" he breathed. She felt embarrassed.

"D-Don't stare idiot."

"Sorry!" He got closer, nervous too, fearing that he wouldn't do it right, but the liquids that glistened in the moonlight had a peculiar allure.

What was taking him so long? She could feel his breath between her legs but nothing was happening. The embarrassment was stacking, she was reconsidering. M-Maybe she had received enough attention for a while. Maybe it was his turn now. She didn't want him to go any further down there. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, he finally made his move, dragging his tongue up her inner thigh to her pelvis. It sent a tingling sensation throughout her body, him licking around her obvious pleasure-sensitive area. Once satisfied with his comb of the area, he sought the source of the fluid; her pussy. His teasing rapidly got closer, she began squirming a bit more. He licked the outside folds, the sound of lip slightly squishing was very arousing. He used just the tip of his tongue to drag along her slit, going from top to bottom, very slightly entering between the 'gates'.

"_Haaaa~_" Nyu moaned as he accidentally brushed over her clit. The noise startled him, he sat up. "K-Kouta?" She whimpered with a frown as he leaned over the side of the bed. Her heart sank as she identified a shirt in his hands as he sat back up. She had really done it now. Her moans had weirded him out and he was getting dressed to leave. He was doing something with the shirt, probably straightening out. It puzzled her when she felt him lean over and hand a twisted shirt to her. "What is this?"

"To cover your mouth." He saw the hurt on her face, causing him to chuckle internally. "It's just so you don't accidentally wake anyone." The hurt turned to embarrassment, he leaned down to kiss her. "But personally, I wish I could hear your voice. I like the noises you make, so cute." She blushed, trying to sink into her spot. For a brief moment, in her attempt to move, his painfully hard erection brushed up against her, slightly above her teased spot. She inhaled sharply, a new wave of lust crashing at the shores of her mind. He went to move between her legs but she stopped him, taking hold of his hand. She held a gaze with him, his conveyed simple curiosity of what she wanted, hers; a childlike excitement, slight anxiety, but most predominant, love and admiration. This would be the day, this would be the man that she gave, no, offered her sacred treasure to.

Actually, give was the right word. Though it would be unfair to him, she wanted to make sure he had hardly any choice so she, herself, wouldn't back down. "C-Can we switch places instead?"

"Switch places? But don't you want me to…?" He was being too kind, trying to make sure she was happy despite his own needs. She shook her head, moving her legs to get off the bed.

"You've done a lot for me already, I want to make sure I at least do _something_ for you." He blushed, laying down in her spot, enjoying the warmth. His cock twitched painfully as she got onto the bed, but she didn't get in front of him like he thought she would. Instead, she climbed on top of him, kneeling so her entrance was right behind his tool.

"N-Nyu-chan?" He was confused but also a little worried. She grabbed him, trying to align him properly with herself, moaning as it rubbed her each time she missed. "W-What are you doing?" He was groaning as well.

"Sorry I tricked you but… I can't wait anymore… I want to know how it feels… tonight…" her eyes fixated on his, clouded with lust. "I want you to be my first and only…"

His eyes widened. "Your first? You mean you're a...?" She bit her lip, suppressing her moans as she fingered herself to locate the entrance. "And you want me to take it?" She grabbed his cock again and correctly aligned it, letting the head press in.

"Yes… *_haa~_*please Kouta… *_haa~_*I've kept this… *_ha_* safe *_ha_* for you… all this *_ha_* time." He blushed, that same feeling she had filled him, love. He wasn't opposed anymore, outside of his lust, he felt calm. "Before I… give you my purity… I want you to know my real name…" she panted, just having the tip poking against her entrance was overwhelming.

"I already know… _Kaede…_" she gasped, the quick startle overloading the last part of her mental capacity. Her legs gave, she cried out as suddenly his entire length had impaled her with no warm up. He groaned too, the tip of his cock quickly and painfully slamming into her cervix. She fell forward onto his chest, crying.

"Ow… it hurts! It hurts!" She wept, clawing into his shoulders. Thinking quickly, he grabbed her ass, lifting her up so he could slide out. She let out a yelp as he removed himself, shaking. Liquids poured out on to him, a little gross but he wasn't paying attention.

"I'm so sorry Ny- Kaede-chan!" His voice was strained. They both panted heavily as she sniffled. "Are you alright?" He hugged her, caressing her back.

"No! It fucking hurts dumbass!" She snapped but quickly regained composure, kissing at his neck in apology. "But it's my fault. I wasn't expecting… how long have you known?" She asked, still trembling slightly.

"Just today, I found the bottle while I was waiting." She blushed.

"S-So you read the note? That's so embarrassing!" Kaede buried her face in his neck.

"You're right. It was pretty embarrassing to realize how blind I had been to your feelings. But I'm glad now; that you still saved yourself for me and could be my first as well."

"Eh? You were a virgin too?" She poked her head up to hold a gaze with him. He nodded, smiling awkwardly. "S-Sorry! I just forced myself on you without even thinking. Well… I did think… that maybe you had already done it with..." She hid her face again.

"No-No! I hardly let her- it doesn't matter. It was probably best for you to do that because I would have been too nervous." He tried to console her. Her position on top was getting to be a little uncomfortable so he adjusted himself, accidentally rubbing up against her inner thighs. This seemed to send a signal throughout her body, reminding her something needed to be finished.

She wrapped her arms around him, nibbling lightly along his neck upwards. "So… can we continue?" She whispered in his ear, closing her legs together tightly but moving them very subtly around his cock, clearly giving off her intent.

He blushed, "S-Sure but do you want to switch positi-" The words died in his mouth as she sat up and once more prepared herself, giving him a delightful sight as she spread open her lips. His cock twitched to her satisfaction.

"Don't worry, I'll be more careful this time. But first…" his cock was inches away from her entrance, her lust was lewdly dripping down onto him. Suddenly, her dresser on the other side of the room opened and the rustling of clothes could be heard. Kouta could barely make out what was happening until she held a square in her hands. It crinkled as she ripped it open.

"Is that…?" She scooted back a little so she could properly slide it on. It was a little awkward to get in place but in the end it fit like a glove.

"Phew, I was worried I got the wrong size." She went back to hovering over him.

"Kaede-chan, since when have you had condoms-"

"Stop talking so much." She interrupted, wincing as she had pressed into him. He was really big compared to her, though she never tried to put anything but her fingers in. Whether she liked it or not, it was going to hurt. "Maybe I was getting too ahead, _ahh_~" she lowered herself just a bit, letting it penetrate her. She took a few moments to catch her breath. "of myself when Nana-chan came to me." She gasped, letting it slide in ever so slightly more. He quietly moaned, his cock head being squeezed so tightly. "B-But… if it, *pant* came to it, I didn't *pant* want to get pregnant, or *pant* have you pull out early." She finally got out. She hadn't even gotten half an inch past his head in and it was already a great strain.

She caved for just a second, it entered her too much by the time she caught herself. "Fuck… I can't do it… help me Kouta, I can't do it anymore… it's too much…" she trembled, falling forward again. He caught her early on, supporting her by her shoulders, and went to pull out of her again. But she almost immediately pressed down into him. "...no… don't… let me… lay on you… again…" she weakly protested. Grunting, he did, lowering her to lay on his chest, accidentally pushing in a few more inches. She cried out in a moan but pushed her lips into his, silencing her moan into his mouth.

"Is it safe to pull out now?" He asked when she had died down.

"No, don't take it out… ever… unless I… say…" she was breathless. He was confused. Didn't she just say it was too much? "I'm fine, just couldn't… hold myself up… anymore… didn't want to… hurt you…" he smiled, finding her somehow irresistibly cute amidst her intensely seductive actions.

"Kaede-chan, how about you rest for a bit? Let me put it in for you…" He proposed, she looked at him with mixed excitement and lust; he grunted as her walls tightened around him for a second. She laid her head back down on his chest.

"I'd love that, Kouta…" she said dreamily. He placed his hands on her hips and gently pushed her down a little at a time. Letting her (and himself) get accustomed to the feeling. She moaned throughout, it felt so good, she almost came several times but did her best to holdout. Finally, Kouta couldn't go any further, he hit her cervix. This was her breaking point; that point of contact; the tip of his cock touching the entrance to her womb. "I, I, I lo, I love y… I love you Koutaa_aa~_" she barely got out amongst her moaning.

Her walls tightened even further around his dick as shockwaves rippled intensely throughout her body. It was his turn too, after all that waiting, teasing, and stimulus; he couldn't help himself anymore, pulling out a couple inches and sliding back in. He embraced her firmly, bucking his hips upward into her as he came, trying to kiss her to muffle the sounds.

It was futile; she cried out, he joined her, moaning _Kaede_ while trying to breath. She collapsed, completely exhausted, whimpering slightly as she felt his cock throb inside of her. His body went limp a few moments later, both of them panting heavily. "I… *_hah_* love… *_hah_* you… *_hah_* Kaede…" He said, pulling on all his remaining energy to cuddle her. She smiled, crying, letting herself be enveloped in his warmth. Kaede let out a sigh of pure content.

**End of Chapter**

**Something I wanted to quickly mention, my reasoning behind why Kaede cums so easily: I read something on the wiki that vaguely says the diclonii species are often more emotional than humans (which is what seemingly causes them to snap) and spun that into they have high emotional sensitivity which then turned into Kaede can easily feel very emotionally aroused/excited and therefore, her body is very ready. Then, when she feels the physical pleasure, the positive feelings/emotions generated by it are amplified.**

**Not the most sound logic but hey, it's my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Love Nyu**

**Chapter 3**

After a while of resting, Kouta's energy had returned. Kaede was still weak, having exhausted a lot of her energy from repeated orgasms while he only had a temporary shortage. He realized he still had the condom on, feeling his own load disgustingly around his tool. "Kaede," he tapped her. "I'm going to pull it out now." He warned. Apparently, he was also still weak, barely managing to lift her up enough to remove himself. He carefully pulled the condom off, trying to scrape off as much cum as he could. He held it by as little as possible, moving it over to her bedside garbage can.

"Kouta… give it to me…" she mumbled, turning her head to the other side, and reached for the condom. "I want to drink it." He immediately dropped it, making a small sound as it hit the bottom of the trash bin.

"D-Don't say that. That's gross." He stuttered. She giggled, letting her hand swing to the side of the bed.

She seemed revitalized, swiftly moving herself lower.

"Fine, I'll just have to get some from the source." She said, lying down her face near his tool.

"Ehh? What are you-" He sharply inhaled as she placed a finger on the tip of his dick.

"Do you not want me to?" She asked.

"Uh, N-No! I just thought you were exhausted and wanted to sleep." She frowned, he was too kind.

"You'd be alright with cumming just once?" She asked.

"Yes, as long as you were satisfied." He wanted more, but he didn't want to push her.

"_Kouta-kun_…" she inched her face closer. "You shouldn't lie about this… I know you want more…" she smiled, wetting her lips and pushing his cock head through. He groaned as she licked around the tip, collecting the leftover cum.

"Kaede! R-Really! It's fine, you can just sleep- ahh!" He yelped as she lightly pressed her teeth into his sensitive flesh glaring at him.

She pulled her mouth off and sat up. "Idiot! Would you just let me do this for you? You keep putting me first and neglect yourself. Don't you want to feel good too? Can't I do something to satisfy your lust? Or do you not actually want to do it with me? You just want to wear me out so I have no energy to please you?" She accused angrily. He looked shocked but eventually just hung his head.

"N-No, I do want to feel good… with you… but…" He slowly mumbled.

"But what?" She persisted.

"I wanted to make it up to you somehow… and you… looked so tired so I didn't want to… I didn't want to push you or make you feel guilty if asked but you were too tired…" he looked away. "… … a-also… i didn't want to leave you unsatisfied if i got exhausted first…" he added quietly.

She sighed in annoyance, resting her head on his pelvis. She idly pushed his tool around. "Kouta, Kouta, Kouta…" she mumbled. "You don't have to make anything up to me. I thought we both agreed that it was a big misunderstanding that Yuka caused." She leaned her head forward, taking a single lick of the side of his cock; it twitched "But… if you really insist, I want two things from you…" she tilted her head up, catching his eye. He stared at her nervously while she still held a look of annoyance.

"Anything." He said without stuttering.

She sat up once more and crawled over him to lay at his side. "First, from now on, I don't want you keeping things like this from me anymore. You do it too often, keeping something to yourself because you are afraid it might hurt my feelings." He nodded in agreement. "The second thing is…" she moved down again, slower this time, her body was finally starting to feel sore. "you have to let me have fun with your body too. It's not fair if it's always you getting to do it." She whined playfully, taking her previous position.

"Y-You're right, Kaede-chan. I am sorry I didn't try to come to you…" he apologized, thinking she would continue but she just looked at him with an expectant smile. "...right…" he whispered quietly to himself. "K-Kaede… would y-you… use your m-mouth to… pleasure me?" He eventually got out, embarrassed to ask for it like that. She smiled and happily obliged.

First, she had to clean the mess from earlier, licking the sides of his cock. But it was done teasingly, only a little more than the tip of her tongue scraped off his cum. It twiched more often as she got closer to the head, though he remained quiet, waiting with great anticipation. His breathing quickened as she was right there and then-! Kaede flicked back down to the base, starting again, going over the parts she missed on purpose. She giggled as his signs of frustration became a bit less subtle. Once more, she made her way to the top, building up his hopes… only to move back to the base. This time he finally groaned out in irritation.

"Kaede!" He protested. She giggled, wrapping a single hand around him.

"Heh heh, maybe I forgot to mention that I would tease you a bit as part of my fun. Silly me." She snickered, his cheeks heated up. Her hand moved gently up and down his length, the soft feel of her palm aiding where her saliva was lacking. Kouta breathed softly, trying not to cum so soon but her hand felt way different than his; it was hard to focus.

Eventually, she kept her hand at the base, keeping a firm but light grip, and scooted up to get a good angle. Kaede parted her lips, sticking her tongue out, and took a bit of his cock into her mouth. She left enough room to swirl her tongue around his tip, something she saw in a suggestive adult magazine and later in a bedroom tips book that she sought out. It worked wonders, the underside of her tongue felt so hot on the top of his head; his moans were audible. She blushed, taking it as a compliment of her effort. He could feel it, the rapidly building rush. Pre-cum was already leaking out; she didn't mind the taste.

"Kaede… s-s-soon. I'm gonna…" he warned. She moaned in acknowledgement, plunging his cock deeper into her throat. She couldn't go very far or else she would gag. But what she could reach, she pleasured repeatedly, bobbing her head up and down on his increasingly throbbing dick, making wet sloppy sounds. "I'm… cumming…!" Kouta moaned, bucking slightly upwards into her mouth. Hot, thick cum gushed out in long spurts quickly filling her mouth. She gagged, quickly pulling away so she wouldn't cough it up. Several more spurts still came out, catching her chin and face, dripping partly down her neck. The last couple landed on him.

He breathed heavily while keeping his gaze on her as she was figuring out what to do with his mess. The taste wasn't that bad actually, a little salty. It was also highly addictive, a strange chemical reaction taking place each time a little bit went down her throat that scratched at a certain part of her brain. She eventually felt his gaze and looked back at him. Remembering another thing from that book, she gathered the cum carefully in her mouth, swallowing a bit to cut down its size. Meanwhile, she was on her hands and knees, looking over Kouta. She opened her mouth, showing him his own jizz pooling on her tongue, and then, she swallowed it with an exaggerated gulp, smiling 'innocently'.

His dick almost immediately spring back up, poking her stomach. How the hell did she manage to be damn cute and irresistibly sexy at the same time? She giggled, sitting back and collecting the remaining cum with her finger and popping that in her mouth. All he could do was stare, imaginary hearts in his eyes. She sensually got back down on her stomach and licked the remainder that had fallen onto him and lastly, his dick. She let him breathe for a bit, gently stroking him off as well.

"F-Fuck…" he panted. "Kaede… what the… where did you learn all that?"

She smiled warmly, glad beyond words that she could please him. "I-I read it in a book… because I thought if I was better… you would want me to help you more often." He throbbed in her hands.

"Y-Yes…! I mean I would have anyway but… I love you, Kaede." She blushed.

"...I love you too, Kouta…" she whispered, kissing his dick. "You came so much but you're ready to go again this quickly. What do you want next?" She asked before lightly sucking where she had kissed.

"I-I… I want to put it in you again…" he shyly requested. She beamed, getting off the bed to get another condom. He sat up and scooted to the edge, spreading his legs enough. She took the hint and knelt in front of him after unwrapping the condom. The condom slipped on just like before, fitting just as snug; she couldn't resist stroking him a few times, causing him to moan. She stood up and waited for him to get on but he didn't move over, instead standing up to kiss her deeply, purposely pressing his erection into her thighs, she moaned. He twisted her around and laid her down on the bed, climbing over her. "I'll be on top this time." He said. She nodded, spreading her legs. He lifted them up, giving her non-verbal instruction to hold them up like that. She blushed, it made her feel a bit more exposed. He hovered over, supporting himself on one arm by her head while using the other to position himself.

"Here…" Kaede said, spreading herself for him to better see. He nodded his approval, pressing lightly into the correct hole; she bit back a whine. It was a bit sore but nothing she couldn't handle.

"Kaede, I am going to slowly put it all the way in." Kouta told her, she nodded and gasped as he did, slowly slid it all the way to her womb without stopping. She winced, he saw, caressing her face. "Does it hurt too much?"

She looked up at him with a smile. "No, but give me a few moments." Kaede pulled on his neck, dragging him down to kiss her. She could feel his dick melting her insides despite her current numbness. He kissed her passionately, caressing her face with both hands. "Kouta…" she breathed, "fuck me as fast as you want." His cock throbbed in excitement, he pulled out slowly to the tip, gauging her reaction. She showed no sign of pain. He then thrust back in a bit faster than his first. Her face slightly 'melted'. He did it again, faster; her breathing got heavier. Kouta began a fast pace of pistoning in and out of her. Her feeling began to return, her walls tightening. Her face descended into pleasure as her moans got louder. It only fueled his lust. He picked up kissing her again. This time, he tilted his head, parted his lips, and stuck his tongue out, licking at her lips. She got the idea, doing the same. It aroused both of them. Neither one lasted much longer.

He fucked her quickly, making sure each time he penetrated her to the core. Her walls tightened each time he struck her which brought him to his limit. "Kaede, cum with me." He demanded, lazily grabbing her bust. She moaned into mouth as he thrust into her one final time, releasing all his seed into the condom while her own liquids leaked out past his tool. They collapsed, both now truly exhausted. "Ahh… ah… Kaede… I love… you… so much…" he panted, forcing himself to roll off her.

"I… love you… too… Was I able … to satisfy you…?" She panted, rolling on her side to face him. He put a hand to her face.

"More than I thought… was possible…" was all he replied.

She smiled, crying gently, her body giving up. "G-Good! Let's sleep then…"

"But what about?"

"I got it." Kaede used a vector to pull his condom off and throw it in the trash. He pulled her towards him, embracing her tightly and kissing her forehead. Both fell almost instantly into a deep sleep.

** X**

A loud, banging knock awoke the two with a start, they were locked tightly in each other's embrace. The pink haired girl was the first to move, carefully slipping out, reluctantly however, of the other's arms and sat up, pulling at the blanket to cover herself just in case.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"Breakfast is being prepared so you should probably get up soon." A voice answered; it was Yuka.

"Thank you, Yuka-"

"Also keep it down at night or go find a place farther away." Yuka interrupted. Her tone was one of annoyance but also amusement. The pink girl gasped softly, blushing. They were awfully loud last night.

"S-Sorry!" She said, not picking up the light chuckle from the other side of the door.

While Yuka was still sad that it wasn't her but she had mostly come to accept that they were suited for each other. However, this gave way to a rarely-seen mischievous side of her; they would suffer her teasing for quite some time.

Kaede exhaled, turning back to the weight beside her, gently rocking him. "Kouta, we have to get up." He stirred, breathing in deeply, eyelids sliding open. His gaze searched around but quickly found its way to her face. He smiled, causing her to smile back. Her hand on his shoulder felt warm. "Come on, breakf- wah!" He interrupted her, pulling her down, beside him, into a warm embrace.

"Good morning." He spoke softly, planting a sleepy kiss on her forehead. She couldn't resist, letting herself sink into him, but they had things to do.

"We really need to get up. Yuka-chan said breakfast is going to be made soon." She said, pulling away, and eventually sitting up, her back to him as she fetched her clothes.

"Yuka-chan? This early?" He lazily rubbed his eyes, though stroking her hair with his other hand.

"Well, um…" Kaede stopped her movements, her face heating up. "I t-think we were too l-loud last night. I guess she w-woke us up early so we had a chance to… clean up."

His face became hot with embarrassment as well. "Sh-She heard us? No!" He sat up quickly; she averted her eyes from his nudity, wearing a slight blush.

"Just put your clothes on and get out already idiot." she blurted, thrusting his pile of clothes at time.

"Th-Thank you." The whole situation felt awkward; still being shy about each other's bodies. Breakfast would surely be worse.

Well at least they were mostly shy; she stole glances at him as he quickly changed. But she looked too long. He turned to face her quickly after he was ready, briefly holding an uncomfortable stare.

He opened his mouth, "Were you jus-"

"O-Out! G-Get out of my room!" she blushed, frantically standing up and pushing him out the barely open door. It slammed behind him as he stood there to ponder what just happened.

She sat on the other side of the door, panting heavily. '_God, why am I acting so weird around him this morning? I have already given myself to him… Kya! This is so embarrassing!'_

** X**

Breakfast went as horribly as they hoped it wouldn't. It was a quiet, awkward breakfast full of looking. The lovers exchanged accidental gazes before darting elsewhere. Mayu often glared at Kouta, believing him to be a pig like every other man. Yuka smiled a little smugly, amused. Nana was confused.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" she finally asked.

Kouta cleared his throat. "It's probably because it's Monday. Transitioning from weekend back to a busy week always sucks." he said, getting up to put his dishes away. "Thank you for the meal, Mayu-chan, Nana-chan." He left to get ready for college.

** X**

"Kouta!" a distant voice called.

He stopped, looking behind him towards the sound. It was Kaede, her pink hair swishing about as she ran after him. What did she want? He waited for her; she was panting as she caught up, surprising him with a hug.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. She looked up at him, pouting.

"You left without me." her cheeks were red. "We always walk together."

"Ah, sorry. This morning was just a bit awkward, I thought you might want some space."

"Yeah, it was awkward but that doesn't mean I don't want to walk to college together. More importantly, I didn't want to walk alone with Yuka; she's got an evil look in her eyes." She pecked him on the lips before letting go. We joined hands as we went to the bus stop.

"We were definitely too loud last night… Yuka… she is going to pester us about this for a while, huh?" Kaede nodded in agreement, wearing a similar look of dread as his.

Nearby, she took notice of a couple walking in the opposite direction; particularly that the woman hugging the man's arm. _Would Kouta mind if I did that? _She pondered.

** X**

**Lazy Several Month Time Skip**

** X**

Kouta stood nervously outside her door in the quiet hallway. It was dark, the sun had set, everyone to their rooms. Now was a good time to get some answers. He raised his right arm, knocking twice on the door. She had been acting strange for the past week. He was concerned.

"Who is it?" A voice came, an almost unnoticeable tremble.

She had been distancing herself a bit, her room becoming an increased priority on her schedule. But…

"Hello?" The voice came again, sounding closer.

He was given the most distance, being barely interacted with. She preferred hanging out with the girls it seemed, surrounding herself in their company. Her interactions with him, even with the group, were shy, nervous maybe.

"Hello…?" The voice was a lot closer, a strong hint of irritation.

She had been avoiding any one-on-one with him. The brief shock that flashed in her eyes when she saw that she might be alone with him. Fear… that she might be alone with him… but why? Did he do something wrong? He was confused and worried.

There was an irritated sigh as the door knob was being fumbled with. "What do you wa-" The door opened, Kaede started with an offensive front but froze in terror. The words died in her mouth as she gazed upon Kouta, filling her doorway (not actually, just a product of her surprise.)

"Hey… sorry for dropping in like this." He was oblivious to her reaction. "I just wanted a chance to talk to you."

"N-n-no… no, no, no… please…" She trembled, taking a step backwards. Kouta became very alarmed.

"What's wrong?" He took a step forward.

She was scared, taking a few steps backwards into her safe place. But the bad person kept following her (he was really just worried), blocking more of the light filling her dark room. He (unintentionally) was intimidating her further; her body shook.

"...please… I don't want to anymore…" she cried weakly.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" He raised his hands slightly, a visual attempt to calm her. It only frightened her more.

As she tried to take a step back, "Please… just let me go ho-" her legs finally gave out; she fell backwards.

Kouta instinctively lunged forward, hoping to catch her, but was stopped short; startled by an unexplained feeling on his cheek. As he went to feel it, the initial sensation was rapidly replaced by tremendous pain, a warm liquid coated his palm. He jerked back, gasping in surprise, trying to comprehend what just happened. He almost couldn't, the hurt overwhelming his senses and thoughts, but with his gaze lingering over Kaede's sorry state, trembling while looking at him with teary, panic-stricken eyes, it clicked.

It was her. She had hurt him… but why? She had sworn to never again use her vectors to injure anyone, let alone him. Why would she try to hurt him? But right now, she was scared, terrified. He didn't know what he did but she was terrified of him, enough to want to use those to defend herself. Yes, she was just defending herself. She had been acting strange lately, not herself, and he pushed her too far. He just needed to talk with her calmly about this.

However, his initial reaction won over rational thinking.

"Ouch!" he hissed, trying to suppress the stinging by applying pressure on it. "Why did you do this? I was just trying to help you!" she flinched horribly from being scolded, before hesitantly opening herself and crawling towards him.

"i'm sorry… i'm sorry… please forgive me… i'll do what you want…" she neared him, he felt nervous. He didn't know what to expect from her or what to do. "...just please… don't punish me…" he eyes widened as she pushed him back slightly and began fumbling with his buckle. Something was seriously fucked up here.

"Stop! You don't have to do that!" He quickly grabbed her shoulders to distance her. The blood on his hand smeared onto her nightgown. Kouta embraced Kaede reassuringly but all it did was make her tremble harder, going limp. This was beyond him, he needed to get help. He let go and stood up to leave. "Just sit right there, okay? I am going to go get help, everything is going to be alright."

But it didn't comfort her. Her eyes widened, she twitched and quivered, slowly crawling next to her bed and curling up, accepting her fate. She fucked up; she hurt her captor but it got her nowhere. Now he was calling on his friends. They were going to do bad things to her. She wept softly.

Kouta shut the door then swiftly headed down the hall and stairs, into the bathroom. There, he cleaned himself, the wound, wetting a cloth to wipe the blood away. Thankfully, it didn't look that deep; he probably wouldn't need stitches. A first aid kit was stored in a bin-styled shelf; he grabbed it, selecting a strip thin cotton and a large bandage; to stop the small, but still remaining, bleeding.

After all that, he sighed heavily, looking at himself in the mirror. His hands were shaky, they wouldn't stop. He couldn't get it out of his mind, the worry of what happened to her. Did he do something? Something bad enough that made her collapse and shrink in terror of seeing him? Fear that pushed her so far that she would use her power to push him away? He noticed his shirt partly stained with blood, removing it, tossing it into the sink, and soaking it in cold water.

With a new shirt, he went to Yuka's room, knocking on the door. It opened not long after, she was sleepy at first but quickly became alarmed, seeing the bandage and expression on his face. "W-What happened? Is everything all right?" She paused, "D-Did Nyu…?"

"It's fine, I know she didn't mean to, b-but… could you talk to her? Something's wrong but she…" he hesitated, searching for words. "didn't want to talk to me. Something is wrong. She was just suddenly scared of me."

"I see."

*knock knock*

"Nyu? I'm coming in. Excuse me." she announced, entering the room. Kaede was huddled in a ball by her bed, shaking. Yuka slowly approached and knelt beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey… are you feeling alright?"

Kaede quickly turned her head to look at Yuka, her eyes lighting up at the sight of someone she could trust, face beaming in relief. She started to cry as she hugged the other girl's legs. "Yuka! I'm so glad!" Her body lost most of its strength, almost ready to pass out. "But… it's not safe here. Please… help me escape." she begged.

"What?" She was puzzled. "Nyu-san… This is your room, it's safe. You don't need to feel worried anymore." Kaede looked around cautiously, slowly coming to see that this nightmarish waiting room was indeed hers.

"My room…" She turned back to Yuka, a sense of urgency regaining its footing. "But please, we really must go! That man… he said… said he was… he was going to get 'help'." She tugged at her friend's clothing. "I angered him… and now he's… he's getting his friends…" Tears welled up at the thought of what they would do to her. "I can't handle it, I can't, I can't…"

Kaede's behavior was very concerning, like she still didn't know where she was, like she was hallucinating. Yuka hushed her, embracing her in a motherly way. "Be calm now, everything is fine. It's just me. I'm the one he got because he thought you would be more comfortable talking with me. Kouta isn't ang-" she paused, feeling Kaede tense up.

"K-Kouta… got you?" She whispered, sitting in silence.

"Y-Yes." came a nervous response, one that couldn't know how thin the ice was. "He came to check on you but you wouldn't talk to him so he asked me to."

"That man… was Kouta?" Yuka nodded "I-I promised I'd never… b-b-but…" She muttered, suddenly grabbing Yuka's shoulders. She smiled nervously. _No, that wouldn't happen. I would never hurt my beloved. I would never mistake him for someone else. _"Yuka,Yuka… I didn't hurt Kouta? Right? Right? Yeah, I wouldn't do that!" Kaede was shaking her vigorously. She didn't have a response, surprised by the outburst.

It stopped. There was shuffling followed by a light thud and sniffling. Kaede had balled up, leaning against her bed and the wall. She could barely hear or feel Yuka trying to comfort her. She was lost in her despair, rambling out in self pity and loathe.

"...im sorry… i didn't mean to… im sorry… please… dont hate me… im sorry… why didnt i realize it was you… why was i scared of you… please come back… im stupid… im so-"

"Stop that!" Yuka finally snapped. She was looked at in confusion, the other not being aware of what just happened again. She had tears in her eyes. "Stop talking like that Nyu… just listen, he doesn't hate you. He isn't angry with you. He's just concerned because you have been acting strange around him lately." She signed, Nyu seemed to calm down a bit. "Please, tell me what happened. What's been going on?"

Nyu's gaze shifted around uncomfortably, she was fidgeting. Yuka sat down in front of her, momentarily placing a hand on her shoulder. She breathed deeply, lips quivering as her mouth opened to speak. "I-I-I… th-they… a-and…" she fumbled, her breathing becoming faster. Warmth and pressure enveloped her hand, Yuka held it to calm her. "These guys at school… a-ambushed me… and…" Just with those words, a clear picture was already given but she continued. Her heartbeat rose. "... kn-knocked me out… when I woke up… … …" she stopped, her breaths once more becoming fast and shallow. "...they were using me! They did it so many times but I couldn't stop them! They made me feel so weak that I couldn't think. Even if he told me to, I couldn't kill them! It hurts… it still hurts… my horns… i can't, i can't… I can't even look at Kouta anymore because I get scared! I don't want this… I don't want this pain…" she leaned into Yuka, sobbing.

There they sat. She just hugged her back, her mind at a loss, trying to fathom the hell Nyu had just unleash, the hell she made her unleash. She just reminded her of that horrible experience. Yuka finally stood up, finally her hand. "Nyu… you should… lay down. You don't need to worry about anything. You're safe in your room. No one here will hurt you." She forced herself to talk in a soothing tone. Kaede obeyed, letting herself be led into her bed like a child. "Kouta isn't angry with you, he never was. Rest now, we have school tomorrow."

"Okay…" Kaede, worn out from the stress, slipped almost instantly into sleep. It was warm and comforting this time, almost like it used to be.

Yuka quietly closed her door and sighed. But it wasn't over yet, she still had him to deal with. He had curled himself up, leaning against the wall with his head hung down. He definitely heard the whole thing.

She nudged him. "You should get to bed too. Tomorrow, we can try to talk to her."

No response.

"Kouta? Hey, come on."

He looked up at her, teary eyed with a face of total defeat. "What's the point? I wasn't there when she needed me…" he put his head back down. "I wasn't there to stop her from being raped and now… she's scared of me… like I will do that to her too… I failed her, I let her down. I don't think I can ever face her again." She smacked him.

"Kouta, you idiot. Do I need to hold your hand too? Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't know would happen. There's… there's nothing we can do to change the fact now." But on the inside, she felt as if she could have done something also. She should have pressed for more details. It wasn't out of the ordinary but neither was it often that Nyu would do something in secret after school, it was usually something for Kouta, but she… "All we _can _do is try to be there for her. Well… I know this is hard to hear but… it will probably be a bit before she is ready to trust you again. N-Now go to bed,we still have college tomorrow." She said, walking off to her own room.

Kouta was left alone. He sighed shakily. His whole world, crushed. But it wasn't something he could directly fix. Would his "world" ever come around to trusting him? It was a helpless place to be, for Kaede to be suffering in a way he couldn't help. But yes, Yuka was right, there wasn't anything more that could be tonight. He slowly got off the ground, he should go to bed, but he couldn't resist, entering her room instead. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully, her lips forming a smile. That made him glad. She probably wasn't able to sleep well all week but at least tonight would be good.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you." He bent down, planted a kiss on her forehead and rubbed her horns a little. "But I'll wait for you for as long as it takes." he whispered. As if in response, but not likely, she smiled a little wider, her cheeks blushing.

"I'm sorry." Kouta repeated with one last glance back at her.

** X**

Early next morning, Yuka quietly crept into Kouta's room, approaching his bed and shaking him gently. He sharply inhaled and groaned, jolting awake. A quick gander at his surroundings before he sat up and focused on the woman standing in front of him. He looked like shit, even in the dim room, namely, the horrible bags under his eyes. He examined her with slight confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to wake you up earlier than everyone else. You are going to hate this but it's part of your new routine." She looked even worse than him. Did she sleep at all last night?

"What?" He wasn't sure what she just said.

She turned back around from the door. "Get up, go wash, and meet me in the dining room." she simply stated.

He nodded, swinging his legs over the bed. He still didn't really understand what was happening but apparently it was time to start the mundane aspects of life again. He grabbed a set loose clothes, headed to the bathroom. He stripped, bathed, dried off, and dressed before heading to the dining room. There, Yuka had two bowls of rice porridge and a journal waiting. He, still somewhat groggy, sat beside her, thanked her for the food, and began eating while she explained things. It was highly likely that she actually didn't sleep last night, based on how well thought out her plan seemed. He grew more interested in it, looking it over himself and asking about specific parts. She was right in saying the coming weeks would be hard, but he thought what she had laid out was for the best right now.

So Kouta finished his porridge and the rest of morning preparation; brushing his teeth, dressing in casual formal style and checking over the things he needed and was bringing with him. Once ready, he plopped onto his bed with a sigh and reviewed the copy of Yuka's plan she had given him. The idea was to all but erase his presence and interactions with Kaede and it was going to be tough, tougher than the week prior to last night. Before, he was at least able to get glimpses of her, and maybe a few interactions with her in the group. Now, he had to do his best to avoid her. Yuka determined this was the best first course of action on this rough journey; making Kaede feel safe in her own home. Ironic; he wanted nothing more than to hold her, to comfort her, help her heal, but instead had to first avoid her.

Soon, he started to hear increased activity outside his room: footsteps ascended the stairs and when down the hall, a light rap on a door, scraping wood preceded by quiet thuds. More footsteps, an additional set this time, walking in the opposite direction, soft chatter of two feminine voices. At least she seemed to have slept well. Once the smell of a proper breakfast hit, Kouta finally got up, neatly folding the important paper and stuffing it into his pocket. He grabbed his things and quietly left for college, shutting his door carefully, slipping on and tying his shoes, gently sliding each door open and shut as he went. It was finally the start to the first day of a lonely process that would take a while.

** X**

College would also take some getting used to but the new system helped him worry less about her safety, although he still did that constantly. Whenever possible, Yuka would sit by Kaede in their classes and walk with her to the next class, even if it meant she might be late for her own. She also would accompany her during lunch.

In the times that Yuka couldn't escort her, he did, from afar of course, because they shared most classes. He changed seats to sit further back in his classes and made sure to always leave just a little after she did. This way, he could keep an eye on her without bothering her progress. For the last class of the day, Kaede would wait outside the classroom for Yuka. Through some stressful and unpleasant conversation, she happily agreed to this so she wouldn't be ambushed on her way out of the university. Of course, he still watched just to make sure she was safe until Yuka arrived.

After that, Kouta either quickly made his way home or snuck in a while after others returned and shut himself into his room. Yuka would usually, sometimes Mayu, bring him a plate of food and come collect it later while he just did homework and other things that ate up time. Honestly, those were the worst times. That was his daily life. Hard, lonely, boring, but ultimately for Kaede's sake.

His weekend was more or less the same but with a lot more boredom and down time. He would get up early, bathe, go back to bed. Yuka or Mayu would bring him meals at those times, and every once in a while, Yuka would sneak away to give him someone to talk to. On Saturdays, after the girls had lunch and did their part in the house, they would all go out for a while, purposefully giving him a chance to do his chore without running into her. On Sundays, Yuka would go out shopping with him (while Kaede was distracted by the girls) so that they could catch up on weekly progress and buy necessary items as well.

** X**

**Week 7**

** X**

Kouta smiled as he approached the house with Yuka. Although it had been slow, a significant amount of progress had been made. Kaede, more often than not, would be out of her room, chatting and laughing with the others instead of hiding in her bed as she initially did. Of course, this did present more problems of her accidentally running into each other or at least she would spot him. Each time, she would freeze for a moment.

It was disheartening to him to see her still afraid but there wasn't really anything he could do about it other than try to smile and leave the area. At least at school, she noticed his habits but didn't pay any mind to his continued observation. That was slightly reassuring to him.

The pair entered the house and took off their shoes at the entrance saying goodbyes. She went to the kitchen to put away groceries and he went to his room. Kouta stopped abruptly upon reaching the top; Kaede was there. She wasn't doing anything though, just looking at him. Did she see him before he reached the top and froze in place? Damn, it looked like it would still be a while before she was ready. He put on a fake smile and bowed politely, "Excuse me." was all that was said while he passed by her and into his room. He curled up on his bed, moping once again. It was really hard seeing her react like that time and time again. It made him lose hope that she might ever recover.

On the other hand, Kaede continued going downstairs, though sluggishly, into the kitchen to help Yuka. She knew that would happen, it always does, but she hoped for something different. That reaction, disgust, before he tried to make everything seem okay but quickly get away from her.

"Is something on your mind?" Yuka interjected into her thoughts.

She looked up, realizing she was being awfully quiet while helping. "N-No! Nothing im-important anyways."

_Lies. _Yuka smiled to herself. "Well, if there is, you know you can talk to me about it."

Kaede nodded in agreement then quickly finished helping so she could go to her room. She laid down on her bed and let herself sink back into her thoughts.

She felt impure, just like usual. It struck her each time she would run into him, seeing that initial reaction. But why? Why did seeing her always offend him? _Immoral _Did he not believe when she said she was unable to defend herself? _Impure _He always kept his distance in school. _Defiled _He left before everyone. _Unfaithful_ But she couldn't understand why he would try to put on an obviously fake smile when he only avoids her. Was Yuka making him do it out of pity when he might not want anything to do with her anymore? Was it part of his job to make her feel safe again?

It was true, during the first few weeks since she was found out, she had been terrified whenever she caught a slight glimpse of him but over time it wasn't a big deal anymore. In the past week, though still startled at first, she quickly recognized that the masculine figure was just Kouta. Today, she knew she would have a chance when they returned so she purposefully stood in the hallway. He would have to pass by her. This was her chance to finally talk things over with him, maybe beg him to be more understanding of her situation, prove her fidelity to him.

But when he looked at her, and she saw that face again, her confidence deflated. What was she to do?

Eventually, there was a light knock that pulled her from the endless thoughts of self-loathe.

"Nyu-chan, dinner will be ready soon." Nana said through the door.

"Th-Thank you, Nana, but I don't think I will be down tonight."

"Oh, is something wrong?"

"N-No! I am just not hungry right now and I need to… do homework!" she lied.

"Ok! I'll tell Mayu-chan to save you a plate anyways."

Her footsteps receded down the hall. Kaede sighed, she should just try to sleep now. However, down the hall, she heard Nana knock on his door, probably letting him know that she would bring food soon. But why would she do that? Wouldn't she just bring the food to him when it was ready? His door opened then closed shortly after and two sets of footsteps went down the stairs. Did he… Is he coming out to eat with them?

It makes sense. He only had gripes with her after all, there is no reason why he wouldn't eat with his family if she wasn't attending.

Wait! This was the perfect opportunity! She could just go down there and join them. There is no way he could leave early, right? It would be too rude if he tried, Yuka wouldn't let him. Kaede felt giddy at the chance to trap him. She left her room and quietly tiptoed down the stairs. She entered the dining room putting an abrupt end to whatever conversation was going on. Everyone looked at her, Kouta and Yuka looking especially nervous, she suddenly felt kind of shy.

"Oh! You came after all!" Nana was oblivious. "There is still a plate on the counter."

_I can't give him a chance to leave. _She forced herself to start moving, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the plate as well as utensils. Kaede took her seat to the left of Kouta just like she used to. "Thank you for the food." she spoke softly before digging in. She couldn't help but catch the nervous glances the other two adults had exchanged before continuing the meal.

Kouta was nervous beyond hell. He knew he should have stayed in his room. He shouldn't have risked it. He couldn't imagine how much it must have alarmed her to be sitting right next to him. _But how was she okay with this?_ When she entered, she continued right along without missing a beat. She always tenses up when she sees him, she did it just a few hours earlier! _What changed? Does this mean she has become more comfortable with being around me now? Or is it just because there are people in this room she can trust?_ Still, he should try to take advantage of the situation.

As the others continued their conversation, he made his move.

"S-So… how have you been, K-N-Nyu?" He was too nervous, he almost slipped right there.

"I've been alright. How about you? Did you do anything fun today?" She calmly replied.

"Not really, just shopping a-and studies. Although, I guess it was nice out t-today. You?"

"It was nice out today, Mayu, Nana, and I took Wanta out for a walk-"

"Yeah! And we saw a cat!" Nana blurted in.

"That sounds nice." He finished up his meal then got up. "W-Well, I should probably return to my studies." He set his dishes in the sink left for his room.

Kaede was a bit disappointed. It went better than she thought it would but she hoped he would stay a bit longer. Guess he really was just interacting with her because Yuka wanted him to.

** X**

**Week 9**

** X**

Much to his dismay, nothing really changed for the better after that night. In fact it got worse. Kaede started hanging out in her room a lot more. Just as Kouta had feared, he was too close to her, it was too much and now it set her back a good deal on her recovery. He felt crushed and hopeless.

In reality, she, herself, felt crushed and hopeless, dejected by his inaction. All she wanted to do was hide in her room and suffocate under her despair. She would writhe in useless frustration. Then…

She got pissed.

It was time to stop being shy. It was time to stop hoping Kouta would magically become not dense. It was time to tell him to drop all this useless bullshit and demand he cuddle her. It was time to remind that he forgave her, or at least was willing to look past that she killed his family so he could also damn well forgive her for getting kidnapped, raped, and almost pregnant against her will.

She knew his schedule. She got up after he was done bathing, washed herself, got dressed, and readied her things for the day. She ate early, brushed her teeth and then waited in her room. Yuka eventually came to get her for breakfast. Kaede grabbed her bag and headed downstairs to eat.

As she was eating, or was pretending like she was going to, she listened carefully for and heard the sounds of someone leaving.

"Oh shoot, I just remembered that I needed to meet with one of the professors early, yeah." she totally lied. "Don't worry about me though, I'll meet up with you in class." She didn't give Yuka a chance to interject, grabbing her bags and rushing to put her shoes on.

The time that passed between his departure and hers was rather short but somehow, she never saw him. Had he taken a different route? No, that wouldn't matter, he still had to get on the bus. She made it in time to that same bus but he wasn't on it. Mysteriously, he still arrived at the campus before her; he was waiting outside first period class for the professor to arrive. She clenched her fist.

_Is he so paranoid of running into me that he even takes a different route?_

She could have approached but there were already too many people around for the personal confrontation she wanted. The frustration continued throughout the rest of the morning, her resentment towards him growing as he just continued his normal routine of monitoring.

Lunch break would be perfect then! Amidst the flooded hallways, it would be a splendid opportunity to seize him and drag him off to a corner. There she would punish him for abandoning her for such a stupid reason, have him beg for mercy, submit to- wait no; she would apologize. Yeah, she would _apologize_ and seek his forgiveness. Except, he magically vanished, her plans for confrontation ruined.

Kaede was fuming, almost wishing he would die of '_natural_' causes. That anger, it eventually boiled over, dripping back into doubts, fears, and self deprecation.

_At this rate, it seems he really won't take me back. Was accidentally attacking him really that bad? Did he really not want me because now I am 'used'? I shouldn't have attacked him. I should have tried harder to recognize him. If anyone, I should have attacked those… pigs. I shouldn't have betrayed his trust. Or does he think I don't love him anymore because of those men?_

Of course, it soon bubbled back up to her anger.

_No! I'll make him pay. I'll make him accept me! I'll make him regret ignoring me. I'll punish him for giving up on me so easily after all we've been through. He'll rue his own adamancy as he realizes the chance at peace he passed up on._

** X**

The final bell rang and students poured out of their classrooms, chattering, to head home after a long (or short) day. Kouta quickly made his way to his usual spot to keep an eye on Kaede while she waited for Yuka. It wasn't long before she appeared and flattened herself against the wall, texting someone (letting Yuka know she was going home on her own today) and then stuffing her phone away. She looked over at him briefly, glaring. She breathed deeply and then merged into the crowd, going towards him. He lost her for a moment, panicking slightly, when she appeared at his side and grabbed his wrist tightly, maybe a little too tightly.

"Come with me." she coldly demanded.

Without an opportunity to object, she pulled him along, weaving through the masses. Not that he had anything to say, he was still stunned by her sudden interaction, mindlessly following her. It was a relief, however, having her want to interact with him so soon after the setback. But shouldn't he be worried? Today, she was acting strange, acknowledging his presence, glancing back at him, way more than usual today. Each time she did look back, it was a glare. She seemed angry? Even now, her face was unpleasant when she approached him, and her grip is starting to hurt. Maybe he should see what's up?

"Kae-"

"Shut up." She didn't look back at him.

Without a doubt, he was in trouble. But what did he do? He had been trying to give her plenty of space just like Yuka suggested, so what made her suddenly angry? And why was she coming to him about it instead of Yuka?

He noticed that she finally stopped, taking a look at his surroundings. It was a dead end of the gap between some buildings. There was a busy street nearby where some perfectly placed dumpsters gave a cliche amount of privacy to this dead end. Just how far had they walked? He focused back on her, noticing her grip was slightly shaken. He decided to try once more.

"Kaede." His voice was soft. "Would you let go? It hurts just a bit."

She did, clenching that fist and sighing shakily. He quickly rubbed his wrist to soothe it. As he did, she breathed deeply. Being this close to him must have been tough for her but why would she bring the both of them to a secluded spot? Was that not hard on her? She wasn't speaking but he would stand there for as long as she wanted. She must be doing this so she could get used to being alone by him.

"You..." she finally started. He turned his full attention to her. "You jerk… I'm going to kill you." she said dryly.

"Wha-"

In an instant, Kaede had spun around, grabbed Kouta by his backpack straps, and then turned back around, roughly throwing him to the ground in front of her. He coughed, the wind knocked out of him from surprise, but quickly recovered, looking back at her. Her face struck fear into him that he couldn't conceal. It was way worse than he initially thought.

He didn't know when he did it, but he had gone beyond the point of pissing her off, and had been following this looming threat all day. Her face was serious. He actually believed that she intended to off him. Nevertheless, he willed an ounce of courage into existence:

"Wait. Kaede, please! I don't know what's going on." his eyes darted from her to the surroundings nervously. Playing dumb… It only pissed her off more.

"Silence! I don't want to hear anything but screams from you." She threatened but she still wasn't doing anything.

He hesitantly began to stand up. For someone about to perish, he had some nerve.

"I don't know what I did wrong but please, tell me what is bothering you. I've been so worried."

It felt like a blood vessel was about to burst. "Worried about me? WORRIED ABOUT ME? You're WORRIED about ME?" She forced a laugh, before locking eyes with him, wearing an expression of murderous intent. "As if I would believe that bullshit. How did you honestly think that lying would work when you avoid me like the plague... every... day? Is being captured, violated, and almost fucking _impregnated _against my will going too far? Are you able to forgive the death of your own family at my hands but not that? Or was it because I broke my promise when I wasn't mentally okay? Honestly, you disgust me even more than my past atrocities disgust myself."

That struck him hard; he couldn't hold her gaze, opting to look at his feet. He… He… He never thought avoiding her was hurting her like that. He only thought it was helping her. He was a fool, claiming to love her, but couldn't even see her true pain. His feet carried him forward.

"Wha-What are you doing? Are you that eager to die? Don't think that I'm just messing around! I really will-" he slowly wrapped his arms around her, gently resting his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. "G-Get off me!" but she wasn't actually fighting against it. It seemed the despite how pissed she was, she couldn't resist her innermost desires.

"Sorry, I don't want it to seem like I wasn't taking you seriously… but..." He paused, breathing deeply, hugging her a little tighter. "I missed you… hearing your voice, talking with you, holding you." His voice seemed a little shaky.

"What are you-you saying? St-Stop this!" She protested in voice only, her body had long since given up.

"I hated avoiding you. I didn't want to, but Yuka had said it would be best to just give you space until you were ready… I'm sorry I didn't notice that it wasn't solving anything."

She was sniffling now, trying to hold back tears.

She couldn't.

"You idiot! You idiot! Why couldn't you come to me earlier. I wish I had your help. I wanted someone to talk to. I'm scared. They did whatever they wanted to me. They almost got me pregnant. It was so scary. Why couldn't you have been with me? Why did I have to try and cope with just Yuka? Why couldn't I have you instead? Idiot! I love you! Don't leave me alone like that!"

He let her cry it out. _Maybe this was the actual proper first step. She needed me to talk to, someone who could properly comfort her. _"I am an idiot. You were scared of me so I thought I was helping but I was just making it worse. I'm sorry."

Before long, she quieted down, still clutching his shirt tightly. He continued to stroke her head when she mumbled something he couldn't catch.

"What?"

"I want to go home now."

"Of course."

** X**

The two returned home within the hour to receive a stern lecture from Yuka about how worried she was; Kouta had forgotten to let her know what happened. Yet, she was smiling, happy to see the two to have made up.

"Kouta." The pink-haired girl tugged at his shirt, standing beside him as he took his shoes off. He looked up at her in response; she pointed in the direction of his door with a blank expression. He smiled, and stood up beside her. Wordlessly, he grabbed their bags and let himself be "pulled" along by her up the stairs and into his bedroom. He barely had time to set the bags down when she shoved him onto the bed.

"Hey-" He protested but fell silent as she crawled into bed next to him after loosening the buttons on her blouse. It had been so long since she last slept next to him, all he wanted to do was observe her peaceful face. But she wanted more, furrowing her eyebrows after a few moments of his inaction. She opened her eyes and pouted at him. He responded with a confused look.

"Cuddle." She reminded, closing her eyes again. Of course. He scooted closer and began to envelope her in warmth; she responded in kind, shaping herself to better sink into him. His warmth, his scent, his gentle, but reassuring hold; Kaede was finally back where she belonged. At that point, she had no problem giving into the exhaustion and stress from that day, swiftly falling asleep.

Kouta was at peace too, to be once again cuddling his first and rightful love/r. His darling, his… whatever, her warmth was soothing. This place, in his arms, was definitely the place where she belonged, where he belonged, too. It felt so natural, somewhere where they could calm each other down, truly feel safe and protected. Honestly, that night, if he had just continued to hug her, if he didn't get scared and let go, she would have probably realized she was safe. They could have skipped all that time uselessly (well almost uselessly, the first 3 or 4 weeks were definitely needed) spent apart.

Whoever hurt his Kaede… they still had a debt to pay, but for now, everything was right in the world…

**End of Chapter**

**Boy… this took way longer to do than it should have. First and foremost… I DO NOT CONDONE RAPE. Rape is bad, I don't care who you are or where you are from, please don't read this and think rape is okay. It is a very traumatic event that can easily fuck someone up permnantly.**

**This is why no explicit anything or whatever was written about it or even the initial kidnapping, only the aftermath. This is actually why it took me so long to write because I was heavily debating whether or not to write an abduction scene and then later an explicit direct aftermath scene where Kaede wobbles into the house well into the night and collapses in the tub, crying. I decided it was too emotional for me to write. Yes, I know, I'm a wuss.**

**So why did I include themes of rape? Well:**

**1\. I needed something that would present a problem for them and thus, give me something to write about or else this chapter a lot more boring than it probably already is and a hell of a lot shorter**

**2\. I wanted to experiment/toy with them having to go through a very traumatic event for some hurt/comfort that wasn't something either of them could semi-realistically instantly fix.**

**For sake of answering one question I know will be thought 'How did she almost get pregnant?', I'll explain what would have happened. In the bathtub scene, it would be revealed that she had stopped herself from being impregnated by phasing one of her vectors through herself to block any swimmers and also push them out. **

**So yeah… I have ideas for a 4th chapter but probably not enough to write a usual length chapter so don't count on it. In fact, just count this series as most likely over, ended on a cliffhanger by an evil author.**

**I am thinking about working on a RotSH thing staring Raphtalia's many failed attempts of being recognized and maybe an eventual success but don't count on it either.**

**Thanks for reading, favorite, follow, and/or review!**

**Cya.**


End file.
